One Divine Mess
by Lowrider
Summary: Four girls.  One guy.  One huge mess!  How does it all turn out?  Read on and see!  Story is COMPLETE!  ^_^x
1. The Creation of the One Mess

The Creation of the One Mess  
  
Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it. I never put much stock in that old saying until just recently. Just when you think you've got your life figured out, and everything is about to turn up roses, things get weird. I'm not talking about your average person's conception of weird, either. No, this borders on weirdness on the level of The Twilight Zone. I'm speaking from personal experience here, folks.  
  
Allow me to introduce myself: my name is Takaishi Takeru. I live in Odaiba, which is one of the many sections of Tokyo, which of course is the capital of Japan. I'm 15 years old, though I turn 16 in a few weeks, and I'm just about to enter high school. That is, if I survive the next few minutes. You can call me TK, though my name may as well be "mud" if you ask me.  
  
All I've ever tried to do was be a nice guy, a good friend, someone to talk to or someone you could turn to when you had problems. I'd like to think most other people strive for the same thing, or at least I hope they do. It's thanks to that philosophy that I've made lots of great friends over the years, young and old, Japanese and other nationalities, guys and girls alike. A guy couldn't ask for more friends than I've ended up with.  
  
That being said, there comes a point in your life when friendship just isn't enough, you know? I've seen many of my friends come together quite nicely in the past few years as everyone's interests began turning to dating and things like that. Not unexpectedly, I've begun to feel the same. The only difference? I'm what you'd call a "dateless wonder", also referred to as "perpetual friend syndrome" as I've heard it put. If it's not one girl saying that we're too good friends for her to want to date me for fear of ruining our friendship, it's another saying I'm like a brother to her. I'm sure some of you have heard these things before, so you know right where I'm coming from. Sucks, doesn't it?  
  
I guess I began to resent the luck of some of my friends after a while. Don't get me wrong, I never wished for people to break up so I could have a chance or anything like that. I may be lonely, but I could never pick a girl up on the rebound, as it would be. That's definitely not my style, and I can't stand guys who do that sort of thing. Even so, all I wanted was to have that feeling that I had a special place in someone's heart. In not so many words, I wanted to feel loved.  
  
But I never wanted all of this to happen to me! Things got so complicated so quickly, and I just couldn't react to it all when it happened! I mean, I never meant for things to get this out of hand. All I wanted was a girlfriend. Is that too much to ask for?  
  
Well, by now you're probably wondering just what in the world I'm ranting and raving about. I guess it wouldn't do any harm to recap it all, all things considering. This whole mess started not too long ago...  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
For a long, long time I've had a crush on one girl in particular. Her name is Yagami Hikari, Kari for short. She's about the same age as me, 15 going on 16, a little shorter than me, and has dark brown hair and eyes. To me, she's as beautiful as an angel. Up until a few weeks ago, she'd been dating another friend of mine, Motomiya Daisuke. Not quite a week ago, she called me up and wanted to talk to me. Alone. On the playground in front of the apartment complex we both lived in. Not thinking anything of it, I went down that day to meet her. What happened next was just the beginning of what will probably be the most unforgettable day of my life.  
  
I arrived at the playground right when she told me to be there. She was sitting on a swing, swaying back and forth a little. I made my way over and sat on the swing next to her.  
  
"Well, here I am." I said as I started to swing. "So what's on your mind, Kari?"  
  
"Lots of stuff." She said, seemingly a little distracted. "Thanks for coming down so early, TK."  
  
"Does Taichi-san know you're out here this early?"  
  
"We're just coming off of the weekend. Niisan wouldn't wake up if a bomb went off outside his bedroom door."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Kari fell silent for a moment, and I thought I saw her blushing a bit. Before I could ask if she was okay, she hit me with a question out of nowhere.  
  
"TK, were you ever curious to know why Daisuke-kun and I broke up?"  
  
"Miyako-san filled me in. She said that he was being too overbearing and protective, and wasn't letting you do things on your own."  
  
"That was a good part of it, yes, but not the whole reason."  
  
"Well you've got me curious. What was the main reason?"  
  
"It's because I realized he wasn't the one I wanted to have as my boyfriend."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Yeah, that was my reaction. Talk about not grasping the moment. It took me a little while to realize what she was getting at. Just as I did realize it, she stood up from her swing and moved over right in front of me. She took hold of the chains my swing was attached to and leaned down closer to me.  
  
"Do you know who I would like to have as my boyfriend, Takeru-kun?" she asked, a small smile playing across her face.  
  
Now I may be a typical, dense teenage guy, but even I know when to read between the lines. Nobody calls me by my full name unless it's something important. Or unless I've screwed up big time, like when I left the dinner sitting on the kitchen counter all night and the next morning it was all funky, in which case it's my mother yelling at me.  
  
Back to the moment, though. I remember feeling like my heart was going to jump out of my chest at the time. I was at a loss for words. Kari, on the other hand, was not.  
  
"I'll give you some hints." She said, her hands sliding down the chains to touch my hands. "He's the same age as me, with blonde hair. He's really cute, caring, understanding and considerate, and he's been my best friend for forever. And I've had the hugest crush on him for the longest time, too."  
  
For a moment I thought I was going to faint. My dream was coming true! And it didn't stop there either. I started to move my mouth like I was going to say something, and the next thing I know Kari is kissing me! And I'm not talking an innocent little sweetheart kiss, oh no. I remember gripping the chains on the swing I was sitting on hard, so she wouldn't push me over. She stopped kissing me after about a minute, although honestly it felt like a year to me. It had been my first kiss, after all. She smiled at me as she stood back up straight, giggling a little as she saw how dumbstruck I was.  
  
"So what do you say, TK? Want to be my boyfriend?" she asked, smiling coyly at me.  
  
"Is the Pope Catholic?" I replied in a daze.  
  
"Well let's set up a date, then! How about we hit the movies on Saturday?"  
  
"Sounds great! We can go to the cheapies." It was Monday, by the way, so that gave us plenty of time to warm her brother, Taichi, up to the idea of us dating.  
  
"Give me a call tomorrow night and we'll figure the rest out then." She said. I nodded enthusiastically. She smiled and blew me a kiss as she headed back home. "Talk to you later, TK!"  
  
I got up from my swing and celebrated after she'd left. Hey, I had every right to! The girl of my dreams had not only just said she liked me back, she'd kissed me and we had a date set! I was on cloud nine.  
  
Now, any normal story would end here. I mean, the guy gets the girl of his dreams and they go on to live happily ever after. That's how stories like this always go after all. But see, I didn't count on the fact that Fate, it seems, has a really twisted sense of humor.  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
I had a few things I wanted to do around town that day, not the least of which was start telling my other friends about my new relationship with Hikari. I knew just where I wanted to go first, too.  
  
It was just about 11:00 in the morning when I got to the Takenouchi flower shop. I was there to visit my old friend Sora. Sora is about 19 years old, and we've been friends for several years. She's just a little taller than me, and she has red hair with brown eyes. Sora used to date my older brother, Ishida Yamato, pretty seriously. Oh, and yes we really are brothers. It's kinda complicated, and involves going into back-story on our folks. Just trust me, we're brothers.  
  
Anyhow, when his band, the Teenage Wolves, really took off he and Sora broke up. My brother wanted to chase his dreams, but Sora wanted him to just be with her. It came down to which was more important to my brother: music, or his girlfriend. Well, my brother chose music. Sora respected his choice, though to this day she doesn't understand it. I, on the other hand, know my brother better than she does. He may have always said music was a hobby to him, but I know he's always had a passion for it, and all he needed was the opportunity to take it to the next level. Yamato never meant to hurt her, but for the sake of chasing his dream and not wanting to hurt Sora with having to maintain a relationship that would end up long- distance, not to mention that they would hardly ever be able to be together, he broke up with her.  
  
I spent a lot of time talking to Sora after that, helping her get over Yamato. She's still kind of bitter at him, but she's gotten a lot better. Anymore, whenever I show up she seems to brighten up right away. She says she owes it all I've helped her with. I just did what I could to help her get back to her old, vibrant self. I can't stand seeing people sad, least of all close friends like her.  
  
I have to admit, she's really very pretty no matter what she'll try to tell you. She's really a wonderful person all around, but she'd always been more of a sister to me than anything else. Yeah, I know I prefaced all this by saying how stigmas like that suck, but I don't have a better way to describe how things were between us. At least, from my viewpoint how they were.  
  
Getting back to the moment at hand, Sora was home on break from college, so I figured I'd drop by and tell her about Hikari and me first. It just happened to be my luck that she was tending the shop at that time.  
  
"Irrashaimase...oh, TK! How's it going?" she asked, as she watered some of the flowers.  
  
"Never better, Sora-san! I'm glad I caught up with you." I said, beaming a smile at her. "Do you have some time? There's something I want to talk to you about."  
  
"I always have time for you, TK. Hang on one second." She said as she finished up. She set her working gear down and walked over to me quickly, giving me a hug as she came up to me. Not thinking anything of it, I hugged her back.  
  
"Hey, you seem even cheerier than usual." I remarked. "Anything up?"  
  
"Just glad to see a friendly face is all." She said, looking at me. "And well, I have to say that it's coincidence that you stopped by when you did. I wanted to talk to you as well."  
  
"Oh? Well, what's up?"  
  
"Oh no, you first!"  
  
If only I had gone first. But no, being the polite person I am, I deferred to her.  
  
"My thing can wait, Sora-san. Now what's on your mind?"  
  
"Well, this is kind of awkward for me." She said, brushing a bit of her hair back behind her ear. "I mean, I never expected something like this to happen after your brother and I broke up, but...I think I've found someone that I want to be with again."  
  
"Sora-san, that's great! I'm so happy for you! Who is it?"  
  
I immediately figured it would be Hikari's older brother, Taichi. He's been crazy about Sora for years after all. I had no idea how wrong I was.  
  
"Well, he's younger than me, by quite a bit actually. But he's rather mature for his age. He's been someone I could talk to and share my thoughts and feelings with. He's really kind of cute as well. A lot like.well, like his brother. And yet, so different."  
  
Me being the moron that I am, I tried to think of whoever else Sora could be talking about. By the time I figured out that she meant me, I realized that she had her arms around me. And before I could say anything, she was kissing me. And again, it wasn't any kind of friendly little peck on the cheek.  
  
For as nice as being kissed by Hikari was, being kissed by Sora was a completely different experience. Hikari had a scent of vanilla about her, I'm guessing it was her perfume or something. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. It was certainly pleasant. Sora, on the other hand, smelled like fresh cut wildflowers, probably from working in the shop. It was all rather nice, possibly nicer than things had been with Hikari. So in the heat of the moment, I gave into it. After a little bit, Sora stopped kissing me and stepped back, smiling at me sheepishly.  
  
"You don't mind, do you?" she asked. "I mean, having someone a little older be attracted to you that is?"  
  
"No! Not at all!" I said quickly. I didn't want to hurt her feelings after all.  
  
"So, maybe we could go do something together sometime soon then?"  
  
"Umm...let me call you about that tomorrow."  
  
Sora nodded and waved to me as I walked back out of the store. I was about a couple blocks away when I stopped and started mentally smacking myself in the head. By the way, I haven't stopped doing that ever since then. Just as a note.  
  
So now I had two girls in love with me. This was certainly a fine mess. And the screwed up part was, I didn't know which one I really liked! I mean, I've always had a thing for Hikari, but then I began to realize that I really did have some feelings for Sora as well. I needed to sort everything out. I needed someone to talk to, who could help me straighten this entire mess out.  
  
Why I decided to go talk to another girl I knew is beyond me.  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
I decided to talk to the one person who had been there to listen to my problems just as I had been there for Sora. Her name is Tachikawa Mimi, she's 18 years old and probably the most beautiful person you'd ever set eyes on. Long brown hair, light brown eyes, and more charm and charisma than you could shake a stick at. Her hair used to be dyed pink, but she changed back to brown a couple of years ago, much to my appreciation, by the way.  
  
Truth be told, she was the first girl I ever had a crush on. But she moved away to America a while back. We communicated by e-mail and chat rooms every now and again while she was over there. A couple of years ago her family moved back to Japan, and we quickly struck up our old friendship.  
  
Mimi says that she likes me because I'm the only person she knows who treats her like a person, not a beauty queen or anything like that. See, she's something of a local TV celebrity. She got into acting and TV in America, and just like of kept following it here. Most everyone who meets her wants to treat her to fancy lunches or dinners, or get her extravagant things and stuff like that. She likes that stuff, but she also likes to be able to cut loose as well. That's how she's always been around me, and honestly that's the Mimi that I like. People are so much better when they don't have to try to be something they're not, after all.  
  
I called her up and met her for lunch at a burger joint not far from my home. We met up and ordered lunch. I paid for hers, and we sat down to eat.  
  
"Thanks for meeting me on such short notice, Mimi-san." I said as I bit into my burger.  
  
"Well it sounded pretty important over the phone. Besides, how can I refuse an offer for fast food?" she asked as she ate some fries.  
  
"Sorry, I can't really afford much better."  
  
"This is perfectly fine for me, TK. Really. Every now and again I can go for a good burger or something like that."  
  
I nodded at her as I continued to eat. I was pretty hungry, so I wolfed down my food pretty quickly and then just relaxed while she finished hers. I started going over in my head how to explain everything to her. Finally, after several minutes of silence, she spoke up again.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" she asked.  
  
"Isn't that my line?" I joked. She laughed a little, but she seemed to be pretty serious so I stopped kidding around.  
  
"Sorry, I know I'm supposed to be hearing your problems first. It's just something that's been in my head for a while is all."  
  
"No big deal. What's on your mind, Mimi-san?"  
  
"Well, I've been wondering this for a while now, and I wanted to know what you thought about it." She said.  
  
By the way, for the record this is the moment from which I finally accepted the fact that I am a complete moron.  
  
"What do you think might have happened between us if...if I hadn't moved away?" she asked, looking across the table at me.  
  
In retrospect, it's a good thing I had finished my food, otherwise it would've probably ruined the moment when my jaw just about hit the floor.  
  
Now I know exactly what you're saying. Why didn't I just stop things right there and explain what was going on? Or why didn't I just leave right away? I don't have an answer for you, except to say that I have a hard time dealing with people who've had their feelings hurt. To the point that I don't think I could live with myself if I ever was the one to hurt someone's feelings. Like I've said, I like to think I'm a nice guy when you get right down to it. That's about as much of a defense I can give for my actions.  
  
So in response to Mimi's question, which mind you is one I've posed to myself on many an occasion anyway, I had to tell the truth.  
  
"I think we might have had a lot of fun together." I said. I figured that was a good, neutral response. Unfortunately for me, as far as Mimi was concerned there was no gray area to be had here, and the fact that I hadn't outright rejected the idea meant I was all for it.  
  
You can probably guess what happened next. Yup, she got up from her seat, stepped around the table, and kissed me. It was not unlike a second dream come true for me, the first of course being kissed by Hikari. Mimi had this scent of strawberries about her that I noticed as she kissed me, and in case I've never mentioned it, I'm a sucker for strawberries. So asking if I enjoyed the kiss is like asking a junkie if he likes drugs. Immediately after she stopped kissing me, I became keenly aware that my problems had just gotten exponentially worse.  
  
"So are you busy Friday night?" she asked, taking her seat again. "Maybe we could do something?"  
  
"Uh, maybe. I'll have to check with mom." I said quickly. "Hate to eat and run, but I've got somewhere I gotta be in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay, see you soon Takeru-kun." She said, blowing a kiss at me. I just nodded back at her and left the restaurant.  
  
To say that frustration and confusion had hold of me at that time would be an accurate assessment of my mental state. I walked around for a long time trying to straighten my thoughts out, and in a moment of clarity I remembered that mom had wanted me to pick up dinner for us tonight since she'd be getting home late. So thinking nothing of it, and figuring there was no way I could get in any more trouble, I headed for the store we usually got takeout dinners from.  
  
But Fate, it would seem, wasn't done having its fun with me yet.  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
Let me make something perfectly clear at this point: if you know her at all, Inoue Miyako isn't the first girl that springs to mind when you think about picking someone to have as a girlfriend. It's not for lack of attractiveness, she's really very pretty underneath those glasses and when she's not wearing the not-so flattering clothing she usually wears. She has indigo-colored hair and brown eyes, which I've always found to be an interesting combination. She's also very smart, and great at explaining technical stuff as well. I'd say she's almost as smart as my friend Koushirou-san. No, the reason why this 17-year old girl might not be your typical girlfriend material is because she's, well.a bit on the eccentric side.  
  
Actually saying Miyako is eccentric is like saying the Great Wall of China is kinda big. It just doesn't do it justice. But she and I have had lots of fun anyways, just being random. I know sometimes she gets lonely because people get weirded out by her easily, and that's when I try to step up and be someone she can hang out with. She can actually be very cool if you're open-minded enough.  
  
So when I popped into her family's convenience store to get a couple of instant dinners for me and mom that night, I didn't even think that I had to worry about her coming on to me. Yeah, kinda foolish in retrospect, wasn't it?  
  
"Afternoon, Miyako-san! How's the store?" I asked, approaching the counter.  
  
"Same as always, TK. More boring than watching paint dry or watching grass grow." Miyako said, pouting behind her register. "And I've done both of those before, so I speak from experience."  
  
"I know, I remember watching grass grow with you that one time. We did it just to say that we had done it."  
  
"And now when we say, 'This is more boring than watching grass grow.' And someone goes, 'Well how would you know? Have you ever watched grass grow?' we can both say, 'Yes!'"  
  
That's the other thing about Miyako. She's always been able to make me laugh, no matter what. And at the time, I felt I really needed to lighten up.  
  
"Thanks, Miyako-san. I needed a good laugh." I told her.  
  
"Oh? Something on your mind?"  
  
"It's kind of confusing, really. I'd rather just figure it out myself. Thanks anyway."  
  
"As you say. So I'm guessing you're here for dinner again."  
  
"You got it. What're the specials?"  
  
"Well, we've got tonkatsu and some vegetable tempura, but I recommend the sesame chicken."  
  
"Why would that be?"  
  
"Well because I made them myself, and I think they turned out pretty good." She said proudly. Her expression quickly changed though, turning to one of disappointment. "Although I haven't tried it yet myself, so I don't know for sure. For that matter I haven't sold any of it either. You're probably better off getting the tonkatsu."  
  
"I'll take two sesame chicken." I said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure! I mean you probably put a lot of effort into making it. I'd be happy to try it out."  
  
"O-okay, then. I'll be right back!"  
  
Miyako disappeared into the back for a bit to put the dinners together, so I browsed through the magazine racks for a bit. A few minutes later she brought everything out front again, and I paid for them with some cash mom gave me for dinner.  
  
"Thanks for the business, TK. Always appreciated."  
  
"No prob. Hey, mind if I try the chicken here?"  
  
"I guess not, but why here?"  
  
"Well, I figure you'd want an opinion on how it turned out."  
  
"If you're sure. Again, I can't speak for how it turned out, so proceed with caution."  
  
I just nodded to her as I broke apart a pair of chopsticks, and opened up one of the dinners. The chicken pieces were cubed, and pretty hot. I picked one out and made sure it had a good amount of the sesame sauce on it before popping it into my mouth and eating it. Miyako watched on, biting her lower lip as she waited nervously for my reaction.  
  
Now to be honest, I'm the last person who should be judging the quality of food. I mean come on; I'm a 15-year-old guy. I'll eat day-old cold Chinese food when I'm hungry. Still, I found Miyako's sesame chicken to be extremely tasty. I had to resist the urge to eat the rest of my dinner right there.  
  
"Miyako-san, this is good!" I told her. "You should cook more often."  
  
"You mean it? You're not just saying that for my sake, are you?" she asked, her voice a little hopeful. I put my chopsticks back into the bag and smiled at her.  
  
"Trust me, this is really good."  
  
Miyako giggled with delight and hugged me tightly, thanking me profusely. I was about to reply when, well...look, if you can't figure out what happened next then you just haven't been paying attention to my story so far.  
  
At first she just gave me a big kiss on the cheek, and I didn't think anything of it. But then she moved around to face me, and you guessed it, she kissed me on the mouth. Now remember how earlier I said Sora had this scent of wildflowers about her? Well Miyako had a similar floral scent on, but I recognized it as jasmine, mainly because Sora taught me how to recognize different flowers by their scent a while back. And I remember jasmine because it was so unique to me, not to mention extremely pleasant.  
  
Miyako stopped kissing me after a bit and backed up quickly, suddenly looking very self-conscious.  
  
"I-I-I...I don't know what came over me, TK." She said timidly. "I mean I was just happy you liked my cooking, and well...you've always been the nicest to me of anyone I've ever known. I guess I like you...I hope you liked that. I mean..."  
  
"How could I not like it?" I said at first. I went to continue, when I just realized what had happened. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach and knew I had to get out of there. I picked up the dinners again and headed for the door. "Miyako-san, I'll call you later okay?"  
  
"Okay. Take care, TK." She said, smiling and blushing at me as I left.  
  
As soon as I was a few steps away from the entrance to the store I sprinted all the way back home. I left the dinners on the kitchen table and took to my room, closing the door as I let myself panic. In one day I'd gone from being completely alone to being kissed by four different girls, all of whom were attracted to me.  
  
You would think I would have just been able to call up three of the girls and tell them that I wasn't interested in them like they thought I was. It should be just that easy, right? Well, I didn't call any of them, and for a good reason.  
  
I sat thinking about each of them, and I realized that I liked them all.  
  
I needed some advice, and there was only one person I really could turn to. I grabbed my phone and hit my second speed dial button. When the other end picked up, I was relieved to hear my friend's voice.  
  
"Iori-kun? It's TK. HELP ME!!!!!"  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
Hida Iori is the only friend I have who is actually younger than me. He's extremely mature and intelligent for being only 13, and he's been a good friend of mine for a few years now. After he made it over to my place, I explained the whole mess to him.  
  
"Takeru-san, how did you let all of this happen?" he asked, looking at me in disbelief. "Don't tell me you're going to string all four of these girls along!"  
  
"Absolutely not! I'd never treat any of them like that, Iori-kun! But even so...I like all of them. Oh what am I going to do??"  
  
"Well, you can't date all of them."  
  
"Gee, thanks for the newsflash." I flopped down onto my bed and stared at my ceiling.  
  
"And you don't want to just outright break up with them because you don't want to hurt their feelings, right?" Iori grabbed a chair and sat backwards in it.  
  
"That's pretty much it."  
  
"Well the way I see it, there's only one other choice." Iori said, standing up and looking over me. "You've got to get 3 of them to fall for someone else."  
  
"You think that'd work?" I asked, looking up at him.  
  
"I don't see why not. Of course, that leaves you with a decision to make."  
  
"That being I have to pick which one I actually want to be my girlfriend, right?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"That's easier said than done, Iori-kun."  
  
"Well, then, pick the one you'd least want to be your girlfriend and we'll narrow it down from there."  
  
"That's not much easier."  
  
"TK, you have to decide. I guarantee they won't pick for you, nor will they be very understanding if they find out what's going on."  
  
"I know you're right." I said, sitting up. "Give me a night to sleep on it, and I'll call you first thing tomorrow morning. That is, if you wouldn't mind helping me out."  
  
"If nothing else, I want to be around for the entertainment factor." Iori said, smirking. "This should prove to be interesting."  
  
And so began my problem. Four girls were in love with me, and I had to figure out which one I really wanted to be my girlfriend and fix the other three up with other guys. Iori stuck with me for a while and helped me think things through, but I already had a feeling that there was no way this was going to end good for me. 


	2. What, or Rather Who, Women Want

What, or Rather Who, Women Want  
  
Hikari's POV  
  
I'm in love with one of my best friends. I'm still trying to get my mind adjusted to that concept. It's just kinda weird to me is all. Takeru is absolutely the sweetest guy I've ever known, ever since we were little. I wish we hadn't been apart for that short while when we were growing up. We missed out on a lot of potential fun back then.  
  
Predictably so, once we all started to hit a certain age our interests in people became much different. Takeru was just so shy about his feelings that he never said anything. That's why I ended up with Daisuke first. Don't get me wrong, Daisuke is a nice guy, but he started wanting to spend every waking minute with me. And then he got so horribly jealous when I talked to any guy that wasn't him that I just couldn't stand it anymore! I know it hurt him a lot when I broke up with him, and I do still feel pretty bad about how we parted ways, but there comes a point when enough is enough you know?  
  
I know Takeru won't be like that, though. I can't believe it took me having a failed relationship with one guy to realize he was the one for me. Lots of people would look at me weird if I said that at 15 years of age I found the guy I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but that's what Takeru is to me.  
  
Of course it doesn't hurt that he's turned out to be a real cutie, either.  
  
I'd better keep all of this quiet for now, though. Niisan isn't too keen on the idea of me dating yet, and I know Daisuke will react badly if he found out I left him for Takeru. He's always considered Takeru his "rival" or something stupid like that.  
  
I can't wait for Saturday to come around. I have a feeling everything will change for the better on that day.  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
Sora's POV  
  
The first person I hear accusing me of "robbing the cradle" gets a knuckle sandwich. Plain and simple. So what if there's almost 4 years' worth of difference between our ages? Ask me if I care! Takeru is more special to me than any guy who's ever approached me, especially his jerk of a brother Yamato.  
  
Ugh, just thinking about that guy irks me. I know Takeru wants me to patch things up and be friends with Yamato again, but he just doesn't know how much it hurt me to be told that Yamato's dreams were more important to him than I was. I remember feeling like I wanted to just run away and live in a cave somewhere and be alone. I'd wake up every morning and cry, knowing Yamato wasn't going to be there for me anymore.  
  
The only one that helped bring me back to the world from that was Takeru. For a while there, he was visiting me every day and doing something to try and cheer me up. I guess that's when he really started to endear himself to me. Then I started opening up to him about my feelings, and we would just talk for hours on end about our thoughts and feelings. He has such a deep and passionate soul when he opens up, I can see why he's such a good writer.  
  
Only recently did I realize that the feelings I have towards him were stronger than simple friendship. He's been my rock, my pillar of support, and everything that Yamato never was. And I do love him for it.  
  
And don't ask me how it's possible, but he's about twice as good looking as his brother to boot.  
  
I'd better keep this to myself for the time being. It's bad enough with people commenting on our age difference, let alone the fact that I'm jumping from a relationship with one brother to the other. But again, ask me if I care about how it looks.  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
As long as I can remember, people have treated me with kid gloves, put me up on a pedestal, admired me, fawned over me...you get the idea. Everyone around me was guilty of it, from my parents to my friends to complete strangers even! I was the little princess girl, as precious as a diamond. Do you have any idea how sick of that I am? I'm 18 and people still treat me like this! What's so much different about me from everyone else?  
  
Enter Takeru. He never treated me like anything but a person, even back when we first met. I remember he cried when he found out I was moving away to America. It really tugged at me knowing that someone so young felt so attached to me. Thank goodness for the Internet, though. Takeru and I chatted every week to catch up on what was going on in each other's world, as well as share thoughts.  
  
When I moved back, I remember being greeted by everyone at the airport, but Takeru brought flowers for me. It was the sweetest gesture I've ever received. We struck up our old friendship again, and picked up our conversations from online again, only now in person. I wondered for so long if he still had those old feelings for me, because I had started to return them in kind. He means so much to me that words fail to express my feelings for him.  
  
And can I say I'm glad I did move back, because the little boy I knew turned into a real hottie!  
  
I'd better keep this on the down low for now, though. People swarm me so much I just know we'd have no time to ourselves, and the last thing I want is for Takeru to get scared off by some of the freaky people that seem to follow me around.  
  
I wonder where he'll try and take me on our first date? Miniature golf, maybe? That'd be fun!  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
Miyako's POV  
  
Geek. Nerd. Weirdo. Freak. Nutcase. Crazy girl. That's the usual list of what people think of me. Every time I open my mouth it seems I say something that weirds people out. Sometimes it feels like I'm invisible, because people have just stopped paying attention to me because I'm such a freak. So I've gotten used to being lonely.  
  
But he's always been there for me. Takeru, that is. Just when it seems that I'm about to hit rock bottom, he appears and makes everything better. He'll listen to me when I start to go off on all my weird tangents, he joins up with me when I'm trying something weird, like watching grass grow for instance...and he understands that it's not easy trying to fit in when you're just so different from everyone else.  
  
So can you blame me for falling for a guy like him? Someone who's supportive of me when no one else is? Someone who spends time with me when no one else wants to give me the time of day? I don't regret for a minute telling him that I like him, and I certainly don't regret kissing him. I just hope I was good at it, I mean I never kissed a guy like that before. I just know it was worth waiting, though, because he's the one for me.  
  
But I'll tell you, can I pick 'em or what? I mean, I've chased lots of cute boys in my time, but Takeru...whew! What a catch!  
  
I want to keep this hush-hush for now, though. I don't want Takeru to suffer the same alienation that I have. Plus I think Hikari might freak. I mean, I know she used to have a thing for him, but she told me a long while ago that she was over that.  
  
My message to all those who're wondering is that I'm proof positive: even a nerdy chick like me can land a guy! 


	3. How to Succeed in Love Without Really Tr...

How to Succeed in Love Without Really Trying  
  
It was now Tuesday morning, and as much as I wish I could've woken up that morning and convinced myself that the events of the previous day were nothing but a weird dream, I could still vividly remember kissing Hikari, Sora, Mimi and Miyako. After I got done daydreaming about each of them, I smacked myself in the head. Physically this time, like I said I never stopped mentally smacking myself. I started to contemplate if it wouldn't just be easier to shoot myself and get it over with, considering that there was no way I wasn't going to be made to suffer for what all had happened.  
  
I went about my morning routine as usual, and after I was dressed I pulled out photos I had of each of the girls and set one of each out on my desk. I looked over all four of them for a few minutes. Then I banged my head on my desk for a few minutes. I alternated between these two activities until I finally decided that bludgeoning myself wasn't going to give me any answers any faster.  
  
"Okay, I've got to follow Iori's advice." I told myself. "If I can't just pick someone outright, I'll have to do it by process of elimination."  
  
I looked over the pictured pensively for several minutes, before I came to my first conclusion.  
  
"I'm sorry, but for as much as I like you I don't think I can get past seeing you as my brother's girl Sora-san." I said, picking up Sora's picture. "And also not when I know there's someone else who deserves you far more than I do."  
  
That was one down. Unfortunately, that was the only easy one for me to figure out. Miyako, Mimi and Hikari remained, and each of them appealed to me in different ways. Finally, I reached over and picked up another picture after about ten minutes of deliberation.  
  
"We have lots of fun together, but I don't know if we could ever be really serious together Miyako-san." I said, looking at her photo. "But I do think I know someone who you could be serious with."  
  
And then there were two. But what a two to have to choose between! The two girls that I've had crushes on: Mimi and Hikari. I remember I sat there staring at both of their pictures for a good half hour, trying to figure out my feelings. Finally, I took in a deep breath and sighed heavily, closing my eyes.  
  
"Forgive me, but...if you hadn't moved away, Mimi-san, I probably wouldn't even be making this decision. You're a wonderful girl, but I just don't think it would work." I said, setting Mimi's photo aside.  
  
And that was it, at least in my mind. It boiled down to the conclusion I probably could have predicted had I taken a few minutes to think about it. At that point in time, if I had to choose between the four of them, Hikari was the girl for me.  
  
Two questions remained. First, who could I possibly try and hook Mimi up with? To my knowledge, none of the other guys I knew professed any kind of interest in her. I thought for a moment about my brother Yamato, but the last thing he'd want was to try and get hooked up again at the moment. I decided to give it some time and see if I couldn't figure something else out.  
  
The second question was the real stumper: how to set everything up for each of the girls and the respective guys I had in mind. Just getting them together wouldn't be enough. I had to try and draw out some hidden feelings that I thought existed. I just hoped that I was right about my suspicions.  
  
All of that notwithstanding, there was one last peril, and that was discovery. I had to keep my actions covert from the girls and everyone else except Iori. If anyone became suspicious of what was going on, it would be all over. I had until Saturday to get everything set, since Saturday was when Hikari and I were set to have our date. So if I spent all day Tuesday planning, that meant I would have to take care of one girl a day to get everything set up.  
  
After setting my mind to what all needed to be done, I rolled my head back and sighed heavily. Suddenly, shooting myself was starting to seem like a less and less painful option.  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
I just hung around home the rest of the morning, waiting for it to be a decent time to call around to everybody. The last thing I wanted was to wander out on my own and chance running into any of the girls again. A few times I almost convinced myself that I needed to go over my choices again, but I knew better than to second-guess myself. It was the first rational thought I'd had in the past twenty-four hours.  
  
I decided to reminisce a bit about times gone past for the rest of the morning. I pulled out a couple of my old journals and a shoebox full of photos from under my bed and started looking over everything. I luckily had everything in chronological order dating back to when I was 8, so it was an easy trip down memory lane. And yes, I am that obsessively organized. You should see my underwear and sock drawer.  
  
Looking back over those old photos made me realize just how much my friends and I had changed over the years. We really did all grow up together. Remembering how close we all became brought out a sigh from me, as I began to feel a bit melancholy. For as much as we'd grown up together, we had in recent years begun to grow apart.  
  
As I continued to look through my photos, I figured it all probably started when my brother split up with Sora. That one act seemed to polarize a few of us into two sides: those who understood Niisan's decision, and those who sided with Sora in decidedly not understanding. Some of us, myself included, tried to keep out of the whole mess, but as I stated before, being the person I am I couldn't sit on the sidelines very long. I guess that must've been what was the catalyst for the whole mess I was in, because all of the other girls had sided with Sora almost by default.  
  
I never thought just being a nice guy was enough to endear myself that much to any of the girls. I guess I'm as jaded as a lot of guys my age are regarding girls and what they see in the guys they date. Some go for the jocks, some go for the smooth talkers, and some go for the rebels. Of course, no one goes for the smart guys, or the mature guys, or guys like me who just try to be a good person. The reasoning is still beyond me.  
  
Then again, why am I trying to assume girls are logical? I remember tagging along with Niisan one time he went shopping with Sora. We sat in that department store for three hours while she hunted about, gathered up clothes, tried them on, put things back, hunted about some more...lather, rinse, repeat. You get the point. Finally, she came up to us after finishing, carrying a bag with a few pairs of socks in it. Socks! She'd tried on at least a third of everything in the store, and she ends up buying socks! To say we were speechless is only the tip of the iceberg that represented what we felt.  
  
But I digress. I set aside the photos for a moment and flipped through one of my journals, looking over my thoughts from days gone by. I decided to avoid reading anything from the past year or two, as I had been rather angst-filled at the time and I had no desire to revisit those feelings at the moment. As I looked through my writings, I came across my entry from when Mimi left for America and decided to read it over again.  
  
~/o June 23  
  
Mimi-san has gone to America with her family, and I feel pretty sad about it. She's always been such a good friend to me, and she listens to me no matter what. I miss her already, but I promised her I'd be strong. Koushirou-san told her not to worry, that he'd make sure I stayed out of trouble for her, and Mimi-san seemed to smile at that. But as I think about it now, Koushirou-san was pretty sad to see her go as well. I guess they were pretty good friends, too. o/~  
  
A light suddenly went on in my head and I quickly grabbed my journal from a year ago, searching like mad for my entry for when Mimi returned. I found it after several minutes of searching and read it carefully, to see if I remembered it as I had written it.  
  
~/o May 16  
  
Mimi-san is returning to Japan today. I don't have much time before I have to meet Koushirou-san to go to Narita Airport to meet her. I'm really looking forward to seeing her again, as is Koushirou-san. We've both kept in touch with her over the Internet since she left, though I get the sneaking suspicion that Koushirou-san feels something a little more for Mimi-san than he lets on.  
  
Addendum: Back home again. It was quite a reunion with everyone there. Koushirou- san had bought a bouquet of flowers to give to Mimi-san when she got off the plane, but when the others showed up he quickly asked if I could give her the flowers instead. At the time I thought it was a weird request, but I agreed to it. Mimi-san seemed to really like the flowers, and she gave me a big hug after I presented them to her. I hope Koushirou-san wasn't too jealous. o/~  
  
I tossed my journal down and looked through my photos for group shots with Mimi in them, and my suspicions were confirmed. In every picture, Koushirou was at least close by to Mimi. In a couple, she had her hand on his shoulder, leaning on him a little. And I swear in one photo taken before she left Japan, they were holding hands. There was obviously something unspoken between the two of them, and that was all I needed to go on. I had another piece of the puzzle figured out.  
  
I put all of my photos and everything back in order and slid everything back under my bed. I then grabbed my address book and the cordless phone and decided to start making the phone calls I had promised to each of the girls. It was time to set the plan in motion.  
  
I called Sora first, and told her I wanted to meet her for lunch the next day at the Yamadera Café. She liked the idea right away, and agreed to it wholeheartedly. One down.  
  
Next I called Miyako and posed the idea of a day at the Odaiba Library where we could be alone and talk, maybe get some lunch, and enjoy each other's company. Miyako sputtered and stammered a bit at first, but eventually agreed to it and we set it up for Thursday. Two down.  
  
Mimi was next, but I had to give some thought as to where to set things up. Inspiration struck, and when I called her I told her we should meet for a stroll in the park Friday evening and maybe watch the sun set. That hit right home with her, and that one was set up. Three down.  
  
With everything in order for the other dates, I called the Yagami home and by a stroke of luck got Hikari on the phone first.  
  
"Yagami home, Hikari speaking."  
  
"Kari, it's TK! I promised I'd call."  
  
"Ever punctual you are." She laughed a bit into the phone. "Any idea what movie you want to see yet?"  
  
"Hmm...have you seen Spiderman yet?"  
  
"No, but I've certainly been meaning to! That sounds perfect!"  
  
"Great! I'll stop by to pick you up around 1:00 on Saturday, okay?"  
  
"I'll be eagerly awaiting your arrival."  
  
"Alright, then. Before I hang up, is Taichi-san around?"  
  
"Niisan? Do you need to talk to him?"  
  
"Kinda."  
  
"Hang on."  
  
I heard some shouting in the background and held the phone away from my ear for a moment. The Yagamis weren't known for their subtlety, and try as she might Hikari was no exception to that rule. Finally, I heard Hikari hand the phone over to her brother after another exchange of words between the two of them.  
  
"What's up, TK?" he asked.  
  
"Do you have some free time today, Taichi-san? I need to meet with you in person."  
  
"I've got nothing going on, I guess. Though I was going to..."  
  
"It's about Sora-san" I interrupted him with that statement, knowing I would get the reaction that followed out of him.  
  
"When and where do you want to meet?"  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
A quick description of Yagami Taichi for you: he's 19 years old, a few inches taller than me, very athletic, and is in possession of the thickest head of hair you've ever seen. I've had side bets running for a couple of years now with Yamato-niisan, Iori and Daisuke as to what might be living in the forest of hair that grows atop Taichi's head. Koushirou even stated a theory he had once that Taichi's hair had a mind all its own, hence why it seemed to defy gravity itself at times. Of course none of this was said to Taichi's face. My brother learned not to comment about his best friend's hair while in his presence the hard way.  
  
Taichi must've sprinted over to my place, because he was fairly out of breath when I let him inside. He leaned back against the door, not leaving the genkan as he gulped down some air.  
  
"What kept you?" I joked, chuckling at him.  
  
"Hey, if I coulda flown straight over here I would've!" he replied after he caught some of his breath. "So what's up with Sora?"  
  
"First let me ask you, do you still like her?"  
  
"No, TK. I don't like her." He said, his tone just oozing with sarcasm. "I just worship the very ground she walks on because I'm trying to make Yamato jealous so he'll admit his undying, true love for me."  
  
"Gee, I never knew. I'll call Niisan and let him know, then." I told him as I hit the speed dial for my brother's cell phone. I think Taichi broke a land speed record, because I swear he was instantly over by me, grabbing the phone and switching it off. I swear, if there is a guy alive in this world who is more defensive of his heterosexuality than Taichi, I have yet to meet him.  
  
"Seriously not funny, TK." He said, now somewhat perturbed.  
  
"Hey, you kinda walked into that one." I told him with a smirk. "But you do still care about her, right?"  
  
"TK...what else can I say?" he asked rhetorically. He leaned against my couch as he looked down a little. "Every day I wake up I fall in love with Sora all over again, only a little more so. I just haven't done anything about it because.well, you know why."  
  
"Taichi-san, you can't tell me you're still keeping to that promise!"  
  
Back when Yamato and Sora started dating, there was a lot of conflict between Niisan and Taichi. Finally, the two of them had a long talk one night, and Taichi made a promise to Yamato that he wouldn't try to push his relationship with Sora any further than just being her friend. After Niisan and Sora broke up, I remember him saying that if he couldn't be with Sora he hoped she'd get together with Taichi. Of course, he hasn't spoken with anyone except me since the breakup, so Taichi still holds to that promise. You can call Taichi thickheaded, oafish, foolish, and irrational and a lot of other things, but he is a fiercely loyal friend, and that's a quality a lot of people are lacking anymore.  
  
"A promise is a promise, TK! And the one I made to Yamato I intend to keep, no matter what."  
  
"Niisan would not expect you to keep it now! Not after everything that's happened!"  
  
"And what if he decides to give up on music and come back? I...I won't take that kind of chance with my friendship with him or Sora. Even if it means I have to suffer in silence."  
  
Loyalty set aside, though, he really can be rather irrational, can't he?  
  
"So you wanted to talk to me about Sora, right?" he then asked.  
  
And rather thickheaded for that matter, isn't he? I decided the direct approach was the only way to go here, so I just came out with it.  
  
"Taichi-san, promises set aside, you're in love with Sora and I have a good reason to believe she secretly feels the same about you."  
  
"How do you know?" he asked, a tone of hopelessness in his voice.  
  
"I've spent more time talking to her than anyone recently, Taichi-san. We do a lot of reminiscing together, and a lot of the memories she holds most dear involve you. I've never brought the topic of how she feels about you up with her because she was still recovering from the breakup with Niisan, but I think she's ready to pick up and move on again. I know she doesn't want to do it alone, though. She wants someone to be there with her, and you're that person!"  
  
"Won't I just be getting her on the rebound, though?"  
  
"For crying out loud, it's been almost a year since they broke up! People mourn the dead for just as long before they move on! They just broke up is all!"  
  
Pardon the fact that I had gotten so excited, but at this point Taichi really was acting dumb in my opinion. Finally, it seemed like the clue-by- four that I had been trying to bash him over the head with finally hit something other than hair.  
  
"Well, maybe I should talk to her. I haven't seen her since last year after all." He said.  
  
"I can help you go one better." I told him. "I was set to meet her for lunch tomorrow at the Yamadera Café, but you could just as easily take my place there."  
  
"You sure about that? Won't she wonder if you're going to show up or something?"  
  
"Already got a plan for that, so leave it to me. Face-to-face is a much better way to talk about such things, too, Taichi-san."  
  
"If you say so. Okay, I'll give it a try. But if nothing happens, I'm not pursuing this any further!"  
  
"You won't be sorry, Taichi-san. I can practically guarantee that much. Just one favor I ask."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone that I set you guys up like this. I don't want the credit for something like this. The last thing I want is you guys thinking you owe me or some junk like that."  
  
"Uh, okay. Whatever you say, TK."  
  
With everything set, Taichi headed back out and I celebrated a little once he was gone. Phase 1 of my plan was all set, and no one was any the wiser so far. Maybe I wouldn't have to shoot myself after all! 


	4. It's Love, Jim, But Not as We Know It

It's Love, Jim, but Not as We Know It  
  
Before all of this happened to me, I was never any kind of believer in Murphy's Law. For those who don't know, Murphy's Law, simply put, says that anything that can possibly go wrong invariably can and will go wrong. Being the optimist that I am, I didn't give such a cynical theory of how the world works much thought. Hey, I wasn't made the Chosen Child of Hope for no good reason after all.  
  
I have always believed that things have a way of working out, no matter how bad they seem. Sure it may take time to work things through, and everything might seem kind of bleak for a time, but everything will turn out okay. Maybe that's a naïve way to look at the world, but it's what I've grown up believing despite all the bad things I've seen and bad times my family has gone through. Someone has to keep hope alive, after all.  
  
Wednesday, however, would be the first of a series of days that would truly begin to test the strength of my convictions, not to mention prove to me that Murphy's Law was a lot more real than I ever gave it credit for. Fate was out to screw me over big time, and at the time I had no idea just how bad things were to become.  
  
I met up with Taichi at about 11:00 AM, an hour before I had promised Sora I'd meet her for lunch. He came dressed pretty nicely in a pair of black slacks and a dark blue, buttoned shirt. Thankfully he'd left his trademark goggles behind for the day. I swear I've never understood his or Daisuke's fascination with that particular fashion accessory. Then again, I'm the one obsessed with strange looking hats so I guess I don't have a whole lot of room to talk.  
  
"Dressed to impress, I see." I commented as we met up. We began to walk together towards the Yamadera café.  
  
"Well, I haven't seen her in a year after all. I want to show her I'm doing good, you know?" he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I can appreciate that, I suppose. Any idea what you'll say to her yet?"  
  
"None whatsoever. I've been through about 3 or 4 different ideas of what to say, too. I just want to get this right is all."  
  
"Just speak from the heart, Taichi-san. Sora-san has always appreciated honesty and openness when it comes to feelings, and you're as honest as they come."  
  
"Thanks for the encouragement. I'll give it my best. And by the way, I should wish you the best of luck too, as I understand it."  
  
At first I didn't understand what Taichi meant, but then it dawned on me that Hikari must've let it slip to him about our upcoming date on Saturday. I had thought he'd react a lot more "big brotherly" and be all defensive of his little sister. Of course, I was going on the wild assumption that it was Hikari he was talking about.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to be innocent about it.  
  
"Don't try to hide it, I know you've got a date set up with Mimi later this week." He said, elbowing me in the arm a little as he smirked at me.  
  
"Well we were just trying to figure out how best to break it to...Mimi- san?! How do you...I, uh, I mean, what makes you think I'm going out with her?"  
  
It was a decent enough save, even if I had led off with the explanation I had been formulating to give him regarding me and Hikari dating. I'm just glad Taichi is as dense as he is. Had it been anyone else they would've been instantly suspicious of whatever I was trying to cover up. Well, except maybe Daisuke. I don't know what it is about those two that makes them so oblivious to things. Maybe the goggles cut off circulation to their brains or something like that. Whatever it is, I just pray it isn't contagious.  
  
"I talked with her on the phone last night for some tips on how to dress to impress Sora today, and she let it slip to me over the phone that you two are going out Friday night. Quite a catch, there, TK. You'll be the envy of a lot of guys." Taichi told me.  
  
"Uh, yeah...I guess...but, um..."  
  
"Though I have to say I am pretty surprised with how things are turning out. I mean, I was putting money on you asking my little sister out first."  
  
"Eheheh, yeah. Imagine that! Me going out with Kari! What a strange thought, eh?" I said nervously, trying to play it down.  
  
"Maybe I'll talk to her about it tonight and see what she has to say about it." He said thoughtfully.  
  
"NO!" I blurted out. Taichi stopped and looked at me strangely, and I knew I had to recover quickly. "I mean...you know how sensitive she is about her privacy! And you being her big brother, you're probably the last person she wants to discuss something like her love life with. Besides, she only broke up with Daisuke not too long ago. I'm sure she's not even thinking about dating again so soon."  
  
"Hmm...yeah, you're probably right. Besides, Mimi asked me not to spread the word around just yet." Taichi said, nodding to me.  
  
We started walking again, although suddenly I felt like I'd had a year or so shorn off of my life. That had been a really close call. I figured I'd have to refine my reaction to things like that if I was going to make this all work. Heaven knows I wouldn't be able to put such a lame act by many other people. Well, except maybe Daisuke. Yeah, I know I rag on him a lot. Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy and there's no one else I'd rather have as a friend, but.let's just say you haven't been there for some of his "finer" moments. If you had been, you'd understand.  
  
As we continued towards the café, which by the way isn't exactly around the corner from where we live, I explained my plan to Taichi. It was simple, really. Sora kept her cell phone with her all the time, as most women her age do. Taichi would head in first and start things up with Sora, and a little while into it I'd give a call to Sora on my cell phone and tell her I was running late and might not be able to make it after all. The rest would be up to him. Taichi seemed pretty confident that he could have a good, lengthy conversation with Sora, so all that remained was for me to make one phone call and the rest would be a cakewalk.  
  
Or at least so I led myself to believe.  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
The two of us looked across the street, where the Yamadera Café was located. Sora sat at a small table just by the front window. She wore a simple white sundress, but she looked amazing in it. Part of me almost wanted to scrap the plan and everything, but my rational side kicked in and kept me at bay.  
  
"Could she possibly be any prettier?" I heard Taichi say, his tone giving away his amazement.  
  
"Good luck, Taichi-san. You've got my full support." I told him encouragingly. Taichi turned to face me and extended his hand to me. I shook his hand briefly, and then he was off across the street and into the café. I stood back and watched for a bit as the two were reunited for the first time in so long. I wish I could've been close enough to hear what they were saying, though I could tell by the smiles on their faces and the laughter evident in their body language that they were having a good time reminiscing and catching up on time gone by.  
  
Finally, I remembered that I needed to make my call. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, punched in Sora's number, hit 'send' and put the phone to my ear. Nothing. Not even a dial tone. I looked ay my phone again and hit the power button. Nothing. And then I remembered that I had meant to charge my phone the previous night because it was so low on charge. I had forgotten to plug it in overnight!  
  
I looked around frantically for a pay phone that I might be able to use, and spotted one...right in front of the café. There were no other phones even in sight.  
  
"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" I said aloud, cursing my luck. There was no other choice. If I didn't make the call soon, Sora would never forgive me for standing her up, even with Taichi there.  
  
Luckily enough, the front window of the café didn't take up the entire wall. There was maybe about a foot or so of space that was just brick at the bottom. This stunt I was about to pull would no doubt draw some attention, but tell me just what other choice I had! So I crossed the street quickly, pressing up against the wall of the café. As soon as I reached the window, I got down on all fours and crawled along the wall until I reached where the phone was. I only stood up once I was in the phone booth and made sure I was facing away from the restaurant. I inserted my calling card, which thankfully was almost brand new, and dialed Sora's cell phone number. It only took three rings before she picked up.  
  
"Hello? This is Sora."  
  
"Sora-san, it's TK!"  
  
"Hey, I was beginning to wonder where you were! Oh, hang on a sec."  
  
I heard her hold the phone away from herself as she told Taichi it was me on the phone. She came back to the phone quickly.  
  
"Is that Taichi-san I hear in the background?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. He happened to be in the area and saw me waiting in here."  
  
"Must be nice to see him again."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah it is."  
  
"Listen, maybe I should just let you guys catch up on old times and stuff then. I mean, it's been a long time since you saw each other last, after all."  
  
"You could still come by and hang out with us if you want, TK."  
  
"Nah, I'd be a complete third wheel. Besides, I'm halfway across town now as it is. I was calling to tell you I was going to be late anyways, but since Taichi-san is there I know you're in good hands."  
  
"If you insist, TK. I just hate ditching you like this."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Sora-san! You're not ditching me. Have fun with Taichi-san, and I'll talk to you later okay?"  
  
"Okay. Take it easy, TK."  
  
"You too."  
  
Satisfied, I hung up the phone and turned around, leaving the phone booth. Stupid me forgot where I was, though, and as I stepped out Taichi looked right over at me in surprise. I tried to wave him back to looking at Sora, but she began to look over my way as well. So I did the only thing I could.  
  
I dropped straight down, landing face down on the concrete. Well, at least I had the sense to turn my head so I didn't smash my nose in. It still hurt, though. A lot. I managed to crawl back past the window and picked myself up once I was past it. I crossed the street, still in pain from my fall, and looked back at the café. Sora and Taichi had gone back to talking, and as I looked closely I could see that her hand was on the table, and his hand was on top of hers. Both of them were smiling sheepishly at each other as they continued to talk.  
  
"Mission accomplished." I said to myself, smiling as I saw them. They looked very good together. And yet...  
  
I turned and started walking back home as I felt a small wave of angst wash up against the shores of my mind. I had let one slip away, willingly even. Sora had stated that she liked me, maybe she was even falling for me, and I suddenly found myself questioning whether I could have returned those feelings or not. Even the difference in our ages didn't matter really. It could just as easily be me in there talking to her, holding her hand, and smiling sheepishly at her.  
  
I sighed heavily as I watched the pavement pass under my feet while I walked home. I remembered something my mother told me several months ago when she saw I was starting to be a bit bummed out about not having someone special in my life. She told me, "Love isn't something that you can plan out, Takeru. Nor can you force or will it to happen for you. It is a completely aberrant phenomenon. Love knows not time nor place; not race nor religion; not gender, nor age. In the simplest of words, love just happens, and you won't realize that it's happened until it's painfully clear to you. Love can even pass you right by, and you might not ever even realize it until much later on."  
  
Mom's words stuck in my head as I continued on my way home, wondering if in letting Sora go to Taichi I had indeed let love just pass me by.  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
I didn't stay depressed too much longer after I got home that day. Reminding myself that I still had three other girls in love with me snapped me out of my bout of self-pity. And next to take care of was Miyako. This was going to be a much harder nut to crack than getting Sora out of the picture had been. Partly because Miyako is nobody's fool, and if any of the girls was capable of seeing through my plans it was indeed her. The other part? Well, for that I guess another introduction is in order.  
  
The guy I planned on setting Miyako up with was another friend of mine. His name is Ichijouji Ken, and he's 15, just the same age as me, Kari and Daisuke. He's a little taller than me, and oddly enough has a similar shade of indigo to his hair as Miyako does. He's intelligent, athletic, incredibly kind and compassionate, personable and really just one of the nicest people you could ever meet, let alone have as a good, close friend. On top of all that, I know that Miyako has always harbored a crush on him, and I'm pretty sure he likes her back the same way. Now from all of this, you'd think it'd be a cinch to get him to sweep Miyako off her feet, right? Well, my friends, I'm here to say that nothing could be farther from the truth.  
  
Ken has one serious flaw. I won't bore you with all the gory details of how this came to be. Trust me, there's so much melodrama involved in that story you could make a TV show out of it.  
  
For that matter, that would be one boring show to watch. It'd appeal only to kids, so they'd probably make an anime out of it, and then there'd be hordes of scary, rabid otaku watching it religiously and getting funny ideas about pairing all of us up and making us...eeeccchhh, it makes me shudder just to think about it! Just trust me, it's not a story you want me to go into at any length. Ever!  
  
Like I was saying, Ken has a serious flaw. He doesn't wallow in misery. He practically dives headfirst into it and swims laps in it. No matter how much we, his friends, try to convince him that the past is forgotten he insists on staying miserable. He's got this idea stuck in his head that he needs to "atone" for what he did before, and being alone is the best way for him to do that. I'll be the first to admit, he did do some pretty mean things way back when, but he's more than made up for it since then. But no, he insists on continuing to torture himself. I swear, no other person I know is as pig-headed as him. Well, except maybe Daisuke. Or Taichi for that matter. I threw him in at the last second there so I wasn't just ragging on Daisuke that time.  
  
I gave a call over to the Ichijouji home and talked to Ken for a bit. I convinced him that I had something valid to discuss with him, but that it warranted talking about it in person. He invited me over for dinner, which I cleared with mom after I finished talking to him. I hiked over to Ken's home and had dinner with him and his parents, and afterwards headed to his room with him to talk.  
  
"Boy, your mom makes a killer tonkatsu." I said, sitting down on the floor against his bed. "When my mom tries to make it, it more resembles burnt toast."  
  
"You should be here on sukiyaki night." He replied in his usual cool, even tone. "It almost turns into a fencing match using chopsticks between me and my dad over who gets what."  
  
"That I'd pay to see."  
  
"Daisuke almost tried to sell pay-per-view rights to it one time he was over."  
  
"Now that I believe."  
  
"Anyhow, I know you didn't come over here just for a good home cooked meal, TK." Ken shifted, now sitting backwards in his chair.  
  
"Well, you've got me there Ken. I'm actually here to talk to you about Miyako-san." I told him.  
  
"What about her?" Ken suddenly seemed a bit intrigued, though he was obviously trying to hide his feelings.  
  
"She's still crazy about you, you know?"  
  
"Emphasis on the crazy part I'll bet."  
  
"You know what I mean, and I know it's not a one-way deal either. Don't try and deny that you like her, Ken. I know these things."  
  
"So what if I do like her? It's not like I deserve someone like her." Ken said as he started to try and avoid looking at me.  
  
"Well if that wasn't a cry for companionship I don't know what is."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm no psychologist, Ken, but even I can tell when someone is acting the opposite of what they mean." I told him, standing up and stretching a bit. "You're absolutely miserable being alone, and you want someone special in your life more than anything. But all you're comfortable with is feeling bad, so that's what you default to. Miyako-san does the same thing all the time."  
  
"She's...lonely? A girl like her?" Ken asked me, as if it were a revelation to him.  
  
"Utterly. And I know that it's you she wants to come and help her stop feeling like that Ken. Now what do you say? Want to give it a shot?" I extended my hand to him, hoping I'd gotten through to him.  
  
"Well...I guess I've got nothing to lose."  
  
Ken grasped my hand and shook it, and with that Phase 2 of my plan was officially underway. As I headed back home that night from the Ichijouji home I wondered how things had gone between Sora and Taichi. I hoped they turned out happy. But I didn't let myself get bogged down by the negative thoughts that had plagued me earlier. A whole new day lie ahead for me, with yet another girl to be hooked up with another friend of mine. And for as much trouble as I almost got into on this particular day, tomorrow was going to make it all look like preschool. 


	5. Applications of Chaos Theory to Love

Applications of Chaos Theory to Love  
  
Getting Miyako out of the picture was going to take a bit more work than getting Sora out of the picture had needed. After I finished convincing Ken that he needed to take this opportunity, I got back in touch with Iori and set up a few things with him. I would be in need of his assistance this time around.  
  
The next day, I met Ken outside the library right around the time I promised Miyako I'd meet her. In an instant, though, I could tell that almost all the pep talking I'd done last night with Ken had already been undone.  
  
"This plan of yours isn't going to work." He said gloomily as we entered the library.  
  
"Yes it will, Ken. Don't be so defeatist." I said, countering his feeble point.  
  
"I'm going to make an idiot out of myself."  
  
"You'll be just fine. Just be yourself."  
  
"She'll never go for a guy like me, I just know it."  
  
"She's crazy about you, Ken. You just need to get her to open up."  
  
"I still don't see why I should even be given such a chance."  
  
At about this point I didn't know which I wanted to do more: slam his or my own head into a wall. For someone who is nigh onto being a genius, Ken was acting like a moron. I pulled him into an aisle of bookshelves and stared him down.  
  
"Do you like Miyako-san?" I asked point-blank, doing my best to keep my voice down.  
  
"TK, I..."  
  
"Answer...the...question..." I tried hard not to start shaking with anger, and did my best to control my temper, though Ken was seriously pushing it at this point.  
  
"...more than I can say in words." He finally said with a sigh.  
  
"And can you honestly tell me that you want to be miserable the rest of your life?"  
  
"No! I hate feeling like this!"  
  
"Then it's time to do something about it."  
  
Ken shifted about uneasily for a few moments before he nodded to me and we continued on into the library.  
  
"So, mind filling me in on this master plan of yours?" he asked as we walked slowly through the library.  
  
This plan was a bit more involved than the one with Sora and Taichi. I'd start off reading and chatting a bit with Miyako, and then would head off to find a new book. Ken would stay out of sight until I headed his way and signaled to him, and that would be his cue to move in. How things went from there would be up to him. As for removing myself from the picture, that's where Iori came in. He would call me on my cell phone, which I'd made sure to charge this time, and I'd make like it was something that needed my urgent attention. Hopefully I would be able to buy Ken enough time to make a sufficient enough impression on Miyako that my departure wouldn't matter.  
  
What I wasn't aware of was the simple fact that all of my plans for the day were going to go right out the window.  
  
I spotted Miyako sitting alone at a table with a couple of books nearby. She was already engrossed in one of them. I ushered Ken off to a spot where he couldn't be seen and approached quietly, waving to her as I approached.  
  
"Hope I'm not late." I said, sitting down across from her. She smiled up at me, her face almost instantly turning red at my sudden appearance. I could tell she had been looking forward to seeing me.  
  
"Not at all. I just got here a few minutes ago myself." She said a bit nervously. "You know me, habitually early for everything."  
  
"I'd be worried if you weren't early."  
  
"Heh, I guess so. Did I ever tell you that I was even born early?"  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"Nope, I was born a full week before my mother's expected due date. Surprised the heck out of everyone."  
  
"That's you, though, Miyako-san. Always full of surprises."  
  
Miyako blushed a bit more at my compliment, and for a moment I found myself really enjoying just being there chatting with her. We kept up the small talk for a little while, and after about fifteen minutes I figured it was time for me to make my move.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna hunt around for a book or two. I'll be back soon, though." I told her.  
  
"Okay. I'll be right here waiting." She replied, going back to her own book.  
  
So I got up from the table and started walking towards where I had left Ken, all the while starting to look at books around me.  
  
And from that point on, chaos took over.  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
No sooner did I reach the row of books where Ken had been than I was grabbed from my left and pulled onto the aisle just across the way. I turned my head to the left, a look of utter confusion on my face. Let the record show that it was at that moment that I first experienced terror in its most pure and true form.  
  
"Hey there cutie!" Mimi said, pulling me up close to her. "I thought I'd surprise you."  
  
"M-M-M-Mimi-san!" I stammered, trying my hardest not to panic. "How did you know I would be here?"  
  
"I didn't, but I happened to be across the street and saw you and Ken-kun come in here. I don't know where he went off to, but at least I found you."  
  
She had this playful look in her eyes, and the way she was smiling at me told me that now that she'd found me, she wasn't interested in immediately letting me go. If Ken or Miyako had come looking for me and found us just then it would've all been over for me. If we hadn't been in a library, I may very well have screamed.  
  
"So what are you doing in here anyway, Takeru?" she asked. "I didn't think the library scene was your thing."  
  
"Ah...well you see...it's kinda funny. See..." I said. My mind raced to try to think of an excuse, but as I fumbled for one Mimi just stepped right around me and looked over in the direction that I'd come from. She turned back to me, a smirk on her face and her right eyebrow raised at me.  
  
"I should've known this was all just a front." She said in a flat tone.  
  
'Oh God no, she figured it out! I'm toast!' was all I could think.  
  
"Mimi-san, I can explain everything. Really!"  
  
"You don't need to explain, Takeru. I understand perfectly." She said, smiling at me now.  
  
"Y-you do??" My eyes were the size of golf balls as I looked at Mimi in disbelief.  
  
"Of course! I mean, it makes perfect sense to me."  
  
"Well that would make one person. All of it still makes no sense to me."  
  
"Come on, use your head TK. It was bound to happen, after all. And I must admit, I kinda admire you for being able to do what no one else was able to do."  
  
"Mimi-san, how in the world is this admirable? It's sneaky, underhanded, and...just not my style at all, really."  
  
"Hey, all's fair in love and war. I'm just surprised it was you who decided to end up playing cupid is all."  
  
"Yeah, I guess.huh?!"  
  
I stepped around the corner and looked over to the table. Ken was there now, looking over at Miyako and the two of them were chatting a little, both looking a bit awkward. I grabbed onto the bookcase for support, or else I would have just fallen over right then and there. I had been convinced Mimi had figured out what all had been going on when she was just commenting on my getting Miyako and Ken together.  
  
"I was a bit curious when Taichi-san called me up yesterday for advice on dressing nicely for Sora-san. He told me you were helping him out. Now I see you're just trying to help people get together, and it's just the sweetest thing!" Mimi told me. "You really are one heck of a guy, Takeru."  
  
I just laughed a little, shrugging at Mimi. Words escaped me at the moment. Ken must've forgotten the plan and just moved in towards Miyako just after I'd left, hence why I never saw him when I came back to where he'd been.  
  
"Let's see if we can listen in on them!" Mimi said, pulling on my arm. I was still too stunned to argue, so we approached carefully, keeping out of sight until we were in earshot. I swear, this is how the conversation we heard went, word for word, with Miyako starting off.  
  
"Have you read the latest one in this series?"  
  
"How could I miss it?"  
  
"What did you think?"  
  
"Isn't the story getting a little out there?"  
  
"Hasn't that been one of the cool things about this series?"  
  
"Don't you wish they threw in a little variety sometime, though?"  
  
"Like what do you mean?"  
  
"Wouldn't it be great if he actually admitted his feelings to her?"  
  
"Wouldn't that ruin the series, though?"  
  
"But it's silly to hide such strong emotions for so long, don't you think?"  
  
I gave Mimi a look after we'd heard the exchange of questions. It had sounded less like a conversation and more like a round of Jeopardy! In case you don't know, it's a game show they have on TV over in America. Mimi told me about it. You're supposed to give answers in the form of questions. I always thought it was the weirdest concept for a game show ever, but then Mimi reminded me of some of the game shows we have on in Japan. I conceded her point.  
  
By the looks on Miyako and Ken's faces, the subtle hints they had been dropping to each other in their continuous questions back and forth had been picked up on. The two of them kind of smiled at each other and after a pause continued talking. I stepped back a bit into an aisle of books along with Mimi, who folded her arms and smiled at me.  
  
"Looks like another success, Takeru." She said cheerily.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so." I said, finally beginning to regain my senses. "Hey, Mimi-san? Did you tell anyone else about tomorrow?"  
  
"Well...I have to confess, I did kinda mention it to Taichi-san by accident yesterday. But I swore him to secrecy. Trust me, he won't blab to anyone else."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I threatened to tell Jun-san that he knew how to reach Yamato-san."  
  
"Ah. That'd do it."  
  
For all Taichi and Niisan don't have in common, they do share one singular fear, and that fear is embodied in a girl named Motomiya Jun. If you have to ask, yes she is the older sister of Daisuke, and really that's all I should have to say for you to get an idea of what she's like. She's been obsessed with Niisan for years, ever since his band started to become popular. Of course I don't mean obsessed in the mostly innocent, slightly infatuated and somewhat funny sense, like my thing about weird hats. I mean obsessed in the scary, freaky, pop-out-of-the-bushes-at-you-just-as- you're-coming-out-of-a-fast-food-joint serial stalker sense. She even came after me for a while after Niisan left with his band, trying to see if I'd give away how to get in touch with him. That's one of the times I was thankful Daisuke was around. He managed to get Jun off of my case, a deed that I am still ever thankful for.  
  
Anyhow, all things considering the plan was still somewhat on track, Mimi's surprise appearance notwithstanding. Of course, the problem of my extraction was now a bit more complicated. I had to get out of there, and without Miyako seeing me with Mimi, who I knew would not let me leave without her. I quickly nixed the idea of just running screaming out of the library, even with as appealing as it was to me at the moment.  
  
I turned away from Mimi for a moment to try and think and almost jumped out of my skin. Iori had been standing right behind me, and his sudden appearance freaked me out almost as much as Mimi's ambush had.  
  
"What the heck are you doing here?!" I whispered to him, suddenly a bit angry with him.  
  
"Takeru-san, I called you six times and you never picked up!" Iori told me, looking a bit cross.  
  
"What?! Iori-kun, my phone hasn't rung all day!"  
  
"Well I've been calling you!"  
  
I tried to think for a second how that could be possible, and then I rolled my eyes as I realized exactly what had gone wrong.  
  
"Iori-kun, what number were you dialing?" I asked plainly.  
  
"197-8329. Why?" he said. I groaned inwardly. Leave it to Iori to forget that I'd gotten a new phone and new service a couple of months ago.  
  
"That's my old cell number!"  
  
"Aw geez, I'm sorry Takeru-san. I'm terrible with phone numbers."  
  
"Nevermind that now. Since when did you turn into a ninja? You scared the living daylights out of me!"  
  
"Takeru-san, we're in a library. I had to be quiet, after all." He replied simply. I had to concede that point, but the absolute stealth that he'd used to creep up behind me was uncanny, and this wasn't the first time he'd done this to me.  
  
Sure, he calls it "kendo practice", but I'll bet that crusty old grandfather of his is really some kind of mystical ninja master, training Iori to be the perfect assassin/spy. I mean come on, just look at the kid sometime! Short, dark hair, dark eyes peering out from behind the narrow slits that are his eyelids, and just the way he carries himself.I swear, he's got "ninja" written all over him. Besides, what else would he grow up to be? A lawyer? That'd be a laugh! That'll happen as soon as Niisan gives up music and becomes an astronaut. Now that'd be hilarious. My brother in a big ol' space suit walking on the moon...that would be too funny to see!  
  
Anyhow, back to the scene at hand. Mimi stepped up alongside me as I conferred with Iori, curious as to what was going on.  
  
"Hey Iori-kun. Why are you here?" she asked.  
  
"Mimi-san! I didn't know you were here! I, uh." Iori stammered. As unexpected as Iori's appearance had been, it had given me the exit I had been looking for.  
  
"He came by to join me for some ice cream." I said quickly, smiling at Mimi. "He knew what I was up to here, and we wanted to go hang out afterwards to relax."  
  
"Oh, that sounds like fun! Mind if I tag along?" Mimi asked.  
  
"No problem, right Iori?" I said, looking at him. Iori stared at me blankly for a moment until he caught on. He nodded vigorously at us. "Then it's settled. You guys hang back here, I'm just gonna check in with the lovebirds."  
  
As I headed back for Miyako and Ken I quickly grabbed a book at random, so I didn't look too suspicious to her. I set the book down on the table as I arrived.  
  
"Hey there. I didn't know you were here too, Ken!" I said, putting on my best act.  
  
"Yeah, I came in right behind you. I think you just missed me before." Ken replied, going along with the act.  
  
"Miyako-san, I'm sorry, but Iori came by here and reminded me that I promised to treat him to ice cream today. I owe him from the last time I had dinner at his place. Mimi-san came by with him, and she was headed in the same direction, so we're all heading out together. Is that okay?"  
  
"Sure! I mean, that is...Ken and I have a little talking to do, after all." Miyako said, blushing a little. "I'm sorry this fell apart, Takeru."  
  
"Oh don't worry. I'm sure we'll have a chance to hang out again sometime. You two take it easy, and I'll see you later."  
  
I nodded to Ken and waved to Miyako and started to head back to Mimi and Iori. As I did, the same feeling I'd gotten the previous day after setting Sora and Taichi up welled up inside of me agin. Miyako was a brilliant and interesting girl, and personally I found her quite pretty. Once again I found myself realizing that I could very easily be in the opposite position at that moment, spending quality time with her instead of leaving things to him. I steadied myself, though, and joined Mimi and Iori to head out for ice cream.  
  
The thought nagged at me for the rest of the day, though. I had let another one slip away from me.  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
After dinner that night I flopped down onto my bed and let my mind drift a bit. With everything I'd gone through so far in the week, I needed to just space out for a little while. That day at the library had been an even closer call than the day before with Sora. At this rate, I had to wonder if it wouldn't be an impossibility to pull this whole thing off with absolutely no one else being any the wiser. Nonetheless, I had come this far. I had to try to see my plan through to its end, even if phase 3 would be more difficult than the prior 2 phases combined.  
  
Half of why the last phase would be difficult was because it was clear to me that Mimi certainly did have some feelings about me. Getting her to give up on me would mean finding someone she liked even more. As luck would have it, I felt I had found that person in Izumi Koushirou.  
  
Koushirou isn't a bad guy by any stretch of the imagination. Indeed, he is another of my closest friends, and a technical wizard if I've ever known one. He's 18, making him the same age as Mimi, though I think he's younger than her by a couple of months or so. Don't quote me on that though. He's not just good with computers, though. History, Mathematics, Physics, Literature...you name it and he's good with it. This is, unless we're talking about his feelings for Mimi, that is.  
  
Yes, when this would-be mental Superman comes within a certain range of the Kryptonite that is Tachikawa Mimi, he loses all of his powers and becomes a gibbering fool with a backbone that has the consistency of Jell-o. Somehow, I had to get him to open himself up to her and finally admit to her how he feels. I could only hope that those feelings were still returned by Mimi.  
  
I went to my computer, got online, and managed to catch Koushirou online. After about a half hour of chatting, I convinced him to come over to my place so we could talk in person about a problem that was troubling me. About ten minutes later, he showed up and we sat down in the living room, him on a chair and me on the couch.  
  
"So, what's this problem you need my help to fix?" he asked, looking eager to sink his teeth into a good problem. "Calculus? Thermodynamics? Maybe something about Czarist Russia?"  
  
"It's about Mimi-san." I told him flat out.  
  
"Excuse me?" His jaw dropped in disbelief.  
  
"I was wondering...how do you really feel about her, Koushirou-san?"  
  
"Takeru-kun...don't do this to me, okay?" He sounded upset as he stood up like he was going to head for the door.  
  
"Koushirou-san just hear me out, please?" I stood up as well, trying to calm him down.  
  
"Thanks but no, Takeru-kun. I have no desire to make myself look like a fool."  
  
"I know you love her!"  
  
Koushirou stopped in his tracks and looked over at me, as if to say that he was stunned that I had figured it out.  
  
"How...how do you know that?" he asked, his voice a bit hushed.  
  
"I remember when Mimi-san came back to Japan. You had me give her those flowers, though you had every intent of doing it yourself. And I looked back at some of my old journal entries and photos, too, and found evidence there as well."  
  
"That was a long time ago, Takeru-kun..."  
  
"You were holding hands in one picture, Koushirou-san! I saw it!" I said, almost shouting at him. "You've had a crush on her for a long time now, and I'm almost sure deep down she feels the same way about you! You spent just as much time as I did, if not more, chatting online with her while she was living in America. That wouldn't have happened if neither of you didn't feel something for the other."  
  
"Takeru-kun, I...it's just..."  
  
I could see the despondence in his eyes, and decided to change my approach a bit. It was quickly apparent to me that I'd have to handle this situation differently from how I'd motivated Taichi and Ken to make their moves.  
  
"Sit back down. Let's talk about it." I said, leading back to this chair. Koushirou walked back and sat down, sighing as he did. "So if I may ask, what's holding you back?"  
  
"The fact that I know a girl like her deserves better than me." He said. "She's everything I'm not, Takeru-kun, and she deserves someone who can give her the best of everything. There's nothing I could offer her that she either doesn't already have or couldn't get from a better man."  
  
Talk about a tough nut to crack. And we're talking coconut-tough here. Here I thought I had angst issues, and Koushirou's been suffering with this mentality for years now. So I used the one card I hadn't played yet: the truth. Mind you, not the truth about my whole mess, but the truth about Mimi and what she's really like.  
  
"Koushirou-san, I've spent a lot of time talking to Mimi-san since she got back. We hang out a lot, so I know a good deal about her. Do you know what she really likes?" I said, moving to the corner of the couch nearest him. He looked up at me and shook his head 'no', and that's where I began.  
  
"Mimi-san likes burgers, fries and a cola. She likes hanging out and watching movies on video with a bag of microwave popcorn. She likes strawberry ice cream, splashing in puddles in a rainstorm, and snowball fights. You following me?"  
  
"But...everybody likes that kind of stuff."  
  
"That's my point. Sure she likes the high life. Who doesn't? But she likes normal things just like you and me as well. Believe me, the last thing she wants is some guy who's going to put her up on a pedestal 24/7. When you get down to it, she's just someone who wants to be treated the same as any other."  
  
"...I never thought about her like that before." Koushirou folded his hands in front of his mouth as he thought about what I had said.  
  
"Not many people have, because they see her for what's on the outside. And sure she's a beautiful girl, but she doesn't want preferential treatment just because of how she looks." I said, reclining on the couch again.  
  
"Well...do you think I might have a chance, then?" he asked, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. I smiled back at him, seeing that I'd gotten through to him. The truth had indeed set him free.  
  
"If anyone does, it's you Koushirou-san." I told him.  
  
"I'm still skeptical of all of this, mind you, but I guess I'll never know for sure unless I experience it firsthand." He said, standing back up again. "Okay, I'll give it a shot."  
  
I stood back up as well and shook hands with Koushirou, thus beginning the third and final phase of the plan. I figured once I got Koushirou and Mimi together it could only be smooth sailing from there for my upcoming date with Hikari.  
  
I had no idea that ultimately my plan was going to backfire on me in a way that I could never have imagined. 


	6. Love, Prodigious Style

Love, Prodigious Style  
  
I should've known from the get-go that something was out of sorts when I woke up late Friday morning. I had forgotten to set my alarm the night before, and had slept in a full hour. I'm usually a habitual early riser, not to mention religious about making sure my alarm clock is set, but I guess the past couple days' worth of activity had begun to wear on me a bit. By the time I finished getting ready for the day and got to the kitchen, mom was long gone and I was forced to forage for breakfast by myself. Of course, this is nothing new to me. If anything, mom sometimes waits for me to get up so I can make breakfast for both of us.  
  
Now if I do say so myself, I'm a pretty good cook. I'm not nearly as good as Daisuke, mind you, but I'm certainly better than average. Yeah, I did just praise him for something. Hey, dense he may be, but you should try his yakisoba some time. I swear he should make a business out of it. He'd clean up.  
  
My repertoire of recipes for breakfast is mighty impressive, too. I can make an omelet that'll stick to your ribs and put a spring in your step that'll last you straight to lunch, and that's just the tip of the iceberg of what I can do. Keep in mind also that my mother knows very well of my cooking skills after the number of times I've cooked for her over the years. Naturally you'd assume she'd keep things like eggs, bread and milk stocked so I can make good breakfasts for us.  
  
So can somebody please explain to me why, in the name of all that is holy, my mother continues to stock our refrigerator not with good ingredients, but with instant natto?! Every time I see her break into one of those little cups it makes me want to wretch on sight! I thought we Japanese were supposed to be smart and innovative, and yet one of our most popular things to have for breakfast is a concoction that looks like someone just took a paper cup and sneezed in it! Ugh!  
  
I managed to find some bread and fixed myself some toast and juice for breakfast. I checked the clock and it read 10:00 AM. I had half an hour to kill before it was time to head out and complete my plan, so I decided to just chill out and catch some TV. Five minutes later, I reminded myself why you don't try to kill time during the summer by trying to watch TV. There's a whole lot of nothing on.  
  
I turned the TV off and let my thoughts turn back to the past couple of days. By this point, I was really curious how everything had turned out for Sora and Taichi, as well as Miyako and Ken. I still had some mixed feelings about fixing them all up together, but I reasoned out that Sora and Miyako were with guys they'd really had feelings towards for a long time. I then thought about Mimi, and not only found myself experiencing the same feelings towards her, but almost coming to the point of feeling a bit of spite against Koushirou. I mean of course I liked her, heck what's not to like about her? But with as much evidence as I had that there was something between the two of them the last thing I wanted to do was get in their way, regardless of my feelings.  
  
Besides which, there was also Hikari. My thoughts quickly turned to daydreams as I thought about her and what possibly was in store for us down the road. I envisioned us going out for ice cream, then watching a scary movie at the theater. She'd get freaked out and start clinging to my arm. You know, all the typical things a guy thinks about doing with the girl he likes. Then I'd get her home at a reasonably decent time, and take her into my arms and...  
  
About this time I realized I wasn't daydreaming anymore, but had actually fallen asleep again on the couch. And by the time I snapped out of my reverie, looked up at the clock and it was a quarter after eleven! I was supposed to meet Koushirou in the park fifteen minutes ago, and the park is at least a half-hour away from where I live!  
  
I jumped up from the couch and ran out the door, sprinting for the elevator. I reached the elevator and punched the button, and then stepped back and waited impatiently for it to show up. As I stood there, I suddenly realized that the floor of the hallway felt a lot rougher and colder than it usually does to me. I then looked down and cursed at myself, as I'd run out of the apartment without my shoes! So I ran back home and quickly put my shoes on. I also made sure to lock the door this time, as I'd forgotten to do that when I'd tried to leave before, and sprinted back to the elevator, only to have the doors finish closing just as I arrived.  
  
I groaned out loud in frustration and burst into the stairwell. It was just the beginning of what was going to be a long day.  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
I didn't so much run down the stairs as I practically flew down them. I'd run down several steps and then jump down the rest. A bit rough, I know, but I was in one huge hurry! In fact, I was in so much of a hurry that I almost ran right over the 80-year-old lady who lives just below us in the process. I managed to bail at the last second and hit the wall as I lost my balance. That one hurt. I think I still have a bruise on my back from where I hit the handrail.  
  
"Well of all the...Takaishi Takeru, is that you?!" I heard her yell at me.  
  
"Yes Kawaguchi-san. I am terribly sorry." I said as politely as I could as I stood back up.  
  
"I should hope you are sorry, young man! You could have killed me with as fast as you were coming down those stairs!"  
  
"I know, Kawaguchi-san. I am terribly sorry for this." I bowed deeply to her.  
  
"I have half a mind to call your mother and tell her how you were acting before! Really, I thought better of you young man!"  
  
"That won't be necessary, Kawaguchi-san. Again, I apologize deeply for my actions before."  
  
I continued to be chewed out by her for about five minutes, until finally she started walking up the stairs again. Yeah, I know I probably shouldn't have been wasting my time listening to her go on and on about how I was an example of the deterioration of values in kids. Or about how things used to be when she was younger. Or about a dozen other topics that she rambled on and on about. But, me being the nice and polite person I am, I just wanted to make amends for almost flattening her. Pretty dumb of me, considering I was now even later for getting to the park.  
  
I started running again, finally getting out of the building. I needed some alternate transportation to the park if I was going to make it there in any kind of time. I started running for the subway station, but was halfway there when I remembered that I hadn't bothered to grab my wallet before leaving. So I had no money at all for buying a subway ticket. By some stroke of luck, however, I did have my bus card with me, so I headed for the bus stop. When I saw that the bus was there I figured my luck was beginning to look up. Then I came closer and noticed that the bus was broken down.  
  
At this point, anybody else would've given up and gone back home. I mean, now I was not only super late, but also what was normally a half-hour trip to the park would take almost an hour on foot depending on how many times I had to stop at crosswalks. In retrospect, I figure this was all a not so subtle hint that some higher power was trying to lay on me to let me know that I wasn't supposed to make it to the park. At the moment, though, all I could think was that I was going to be made to experience at least five new kinds of pain that day before I was finally allowed to die a horrible, horrible death.  
  
So I started walking at a fast pace, hoping I could make it to the park in time to salvage things somewhat. Hey, at least all those years playing basketball paid off. I had the endurance to be able to travel that much at a slightly higher speed. It would be another forty-five minutes before I reached the park, and boy was I in for a surprise when I got there.  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
I entered the park and started making my way to where I'd told Mimi I'd meet her. Idly, I wondered if Koushirou had gotten there yet as well. Obviously, I hadn't figured it out yet.  
  
Like I said, someone up there had been ever so subtly trying to hint to me that I didn't need to show up, and I figured this out when I finally spotted them. Yeah, them. As in Mimi and Koushirou. Together, sitting on a park bench, smiling, laughing and talking. I walked over to them and leaned over, my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath.  
  
"Hi...Mimi-san...sorry...I'm...late..." I said out of breath.  
  
"TK, what happened? Did you run all the way here?" she asked concernedly.  
  
"Yeah...long story. Hi Koushirou-san." Koushirou nodded to me, though he looked pretty red in the face. They must've been talking about their feelings long before I got there.  
  
"TK, I hate to do this, but do you think we could postpone things for a few days? Suddenly now isn't so good. See, Koushirou-san and I have a bit to talk about ourselves, and he happened by here a while ago." Mimi said, trying her hardest not to hurt my feelings.  
  
"No...that's fine, Mimi-san. I understand. You guys catching up on old times?"  
  
"Something like that, yeah..." she blushed a little as she looked back at Koushirou, and that got a smile out of me.  
  
"Listen, Mimi-san, there's something you should know." I told her, standing back up straight. "Remember those flowers I gave you when you came back to Japan?"  
  
"Yes, how could I forget?"  
  
"Those flowers weren't really from me. They were from Koushirou-san. I think he was just too nervous to give them to you himself."  
  
"Is that so?" she asked, looking back at Koushirou.  
  
"W-well...yes, it is." Koushirou said, smiling bashfully up at her.  
  
"Then I think we have even more to talk about than we thought." Mimi said, smiling back at him. She turned to me again. "I'm truly sorry this all fell apart, TK. Can I make it up to you sometime?"  
  
"Don't sweat it, Mimi-san. We'll grab a burger sometime." I said, smiling at her. "Well, I'd better start heading home."  
  
"Do you need money for a bus or something?" Koushirou asked, reaching into his pocket.  
  
"I'll just walk it, Koushirou-san. Thanks. You guys take care!"  
  
I waved to them and started to walk away, though when I was halfway out of the park Koushirou caught up with me and stopped me.  
  
"Takeru-kun, I'm sorry I didn't wait." He said apologetically.  
  
"Not a big deal, but what exactly happened? I thought you were still skeptical as of yesterday?" I asked.  
  
"I was when I first got here. But when I saw her here I remembered all you told me. You know, about how she's really just another person like any of us no matter what she looks like. That and...well, I kinda began to remember just how I feel about her. I just couldn't wait, so I just walked on up to her and we started talking and..."  
  
"Koushirou-san, don't worry about it." I told him, calming him down again. "The bottom line is you guys got together. Ultimately it doesn't matter how it happened. I couldn't be happier for both of you."  
  
"I owe you one, my friend."  
  
"Don't even think about it. Now go back to her."  
  
Koushirou nodded and jogged back to Mimi. I watched for a moment as the two of them started to walk off together again, and it did my heart good to actually see them together. I turned and began heading back home again, a smile on my face. As I exited the park, though, I had this weird feeling like I was being watched. I shrugged it off and hiked on back home, not thinking twice about it.  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
Once home, I began my celebration. Hey, do you blame me? By hook or by crook, I'd pulled it off! Three girls who had previously been in love with me had been hooked up with other guys, and I was set up on a date with the girl of my dreams for the next day. I was home free! I mean, nothing could possibly get in the way of the day with Kari that lay ahead of me, right?  
  
I showered, since all of that running around had worked up quite a sweat. I got dressed again and hit the kitchen. After I had gulped down some water in the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Curious, I went to the door and answered it, and who should be at the door but Motomiya Daisuke.  
  
Now I know I've been mentioning Daisuke all along, but I've never really formally introduced him to you. As I mentioned when I talked about Ken, Daisuke is 15 just like me. Taichi is something of an idol to him, as he plays soccer as well. He can be something of a braggart sometimes, but he really is a good friend to have. He's a good soccer player, and also as I told you, he's one heck of a cook. Up until recently, he's always considered me as some kind of rival of his, just because I know Kari almost as well as he does. See, he and Kari pretty much grew up together. I've only known Kari since I was 8, after all. In any case, in the past year he's become just a really good friend of mine.  
  
"Hey Daisuke, what's up?" I asked, drinking some more water.  
  
"Not much. Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked meekly. I nodded and let him inside, closing the door behind us.  
  
"Have a seat and tell me what's on your mind." I told him.  
  
"Actually, I think I'd rather stay standing for this." He looked rather awkward as he paced back and forth a bit in front of me. It was slightly unnerving.  
  
"Daisuke, what's wrong? Come on, let's hear it. You know I'll help you with just about anything."  
  
What can I say? I was in a good mood, and ready to try and help a friend with any problem. That is, except the one Daisuke laid on me.  
  
"Takeru, you've gotta help me! You've got to get me back together with Hikari-chan!" he blurted out.  
  
"Wh-what??" I said, suddenly taken aback.  
  
"I can't stand being without her! I was so stupid before with her.and I realized just how much she means to me this past week. I've got to show her just how much I care, and how much I want her to take me back!" he said, pleading at me.  
  
"But...why come to me? I mean, why not go to her yourself? If she wants you back, she'll say so." I was trying my hardest to get him out of my home before one of us said or did something stupid.  
  
"I thought about that a few days ago, so I called Taichi-san up on his cell phone to see if he knew where Kari was. He didn't know, but I heard Sora- san in the background. When I asked about it, Taichi-san said you had helped him get together with her."  
  
Suddenly I felt like the color was draining out of my face.  
  
"Then, yesterday I saw Ken and Miyako-san together leaving the library, and when I asked Ken about it last night on the phone he told me you'd done the same thing for them."  
  
My stomach began turning.  
  
"And earlier today...well, I kinda saw you running out of the building so I followed you to the park. And I saw that you got Mimi-san and Koushirou- san together as well."  
  
My jaw dropped slightly. Daisuke, who I've always underestimated, now knew about everything except why I had set them all up in the first place!  
  
"So I figured, if he could get all of them together, he could do the same thing for me and Hikari-chan as well. That's why I came to you, man. You've got to help me!"  
  
"Da...Daisuke, I...I don't...I mean..."  
  
I was at an utter loss for words. How could I possibly get myself out of this? If I refused to help Daisuke, sure I could still have my date with Kari, but it'd hurt our friendship and cast suspicion over everything I had accomplished so far! And if I helped him.  
  
"I know we've had a competitive past, Takeru, but please believe me! I need to be with her again! She is everything to me! If you had a girlfriend, you'd know what it felt like." He said, practically begging me at this point.  
  
What happened the rest of that night was a blank for me due to the utter shock I was experiencing. I can't really detail much of what happened, but I can tell you this much. Remember how I said I wanted to get Daisuke out of my place before one of us said or did something stupid? Well, that didn't happen. One of us said something stupid, and that someone was me. 


	7. Happily Never After

Happily Never After  
  
(A/N - Suggested background song for this chapter: Epiphany by Staind. The lyrics for this song will be present throughout this part as well. This chapter is kind of a sad turn for this fic. You have been warned.)  
  
Stupid. Brainless. Dimwit. Fool. Moron. Idiot. No, these aren't the things I called Daisuke or anything like that. He's my friend, remember? No, these are the insults I can repeat for you that I was shouting at myself in my mind. Believe me there were more, but not all of them are as tame, let alone repeatable in public.  
  
I stood there as rain began to drizzle around me, cursing myself out in my mind. I had just committed the single most stupid act I had ever done, and now I was just laying into myself for it. I had ruined everything I had worked towards all week with just three words that I had said to Daisuke the night before. Just three stupid little words had sealed it all.  
  
"I'll help you."  
  
I was watching as Daisuke ran into the theater I had promised to meet Hikari at for our date. I had changed the facts around and told him that Hikari had invited me along for a movie on Saturday, but that he could just as easily take my place and use that as his chance to rectify everything with her.  
  
I saw Hikari standing near the window, looking around for me, and I almost called out to her even though I was outside and probably not visible to her inside. Daisuke approached her and they began talking. I felt my heart sink into my stomach. For the first time in my life, I think I actually felt hopeless. I found myself pleading with whatever deity might hear me that she would turn him away. Just please...let me have something. Don't let it end this way. I don't want to be alone! Let me have someone! Let me...  
  
But it was too late. She turned away from the window and left with him for the theater that their movie was playing in. It was over. I had not only lost, but I had done so willingly.  
  
~/o  
  
Your words to me just a whisper  
  
Your faces so unclear  
  
I try to pay attention  
  
Your words just disappear  
  
'Cause it's always raining in my head  
  
Forget all the things I should have said  
  
o/~  
  
Stupid. Brainless. Dimwit. Fool. Moron. Idiot. Why did I do it? Why couldn't I have just told Daisuke 'no'? Why didn't I try and fix this all with the truth instead of my stupid plan? I started walking back home slowly as the rain picked up. The rainwater mixed with the tears rolling down my face as I walked along, feeling totally bereft.  
  
~/o  
  
So I speak to you in riddles  
  
'Cause my words get in my way.  
  
I smoke the whole thing to my head  
  
And feel it wash away  
  
o/~  
  
As I reached the apartments, I walked up to one of the trees that stood in the playground nearby. As I stood there, I had another first for things I was feeling. But this wasn't sadness, or hopelessness...it was rage. My breathing became shallow at first as it built up inside of me, and then I took a deep breath and let out a yell that felt like it had come from the deepest, darkest corners of my soul. I balled my hands up into tight fists and began bashing them against the tree as hard as I could.  
  
"Why!? Damn it all, why!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Why am I the one who is made to suffer, damn it! Tell me! Is this the reward I get for trying to be a good person? Tell me! Is it?!?! Or am I just Fate's whipping boy, to be toyed with and had fun with as Fate pleases?? Well?! Which is it! Let me know now, so I can get on with the rest of my useless, pointless, empty life!"  
  
I continued to beat my fists against the tree as my anger took over. I felt shards of the bark scraping against my hands, but I didn't care. I had to let it all out now, or I didn't know what I would do. After a minute or so I finally stopped and just rested my head against the tree, sobbing uncontrollably as the rain intensified around me.  
  
"Why?" I said to myself. "Why do I have to be miserable so everyone else can be happy? I don't want to feel like this anymore..."  
  
~/o  
  
'Cause I can't take anymore of this  
  
I want to come apart.  
  
Or dig myself a little hole  
  
Inside your precious heart  
  
'Cause it's always raining in my head  
  
Forget all the things I should have said  
  
o/~  
  
I finally made it back home and stripped down to my underwear in the genkan, not wanting to track water through the house. I suddenly felt very cold so I took a long, hot shower. It may have warmed my body up, but it did nothing to warm the coldness that I felt beginning to grip my heart.  
  
'How ironic was all of this, then?' I thought as I just let the hot water wash over my head. 'All I wanted was a girlfriend, someone I could call my own. Someone who understood me and my feelings. Someone who cared for me. Someone who made me feel like I was something, instead of the nothing that I had always felt I was. All I had wanted was to find love. So many other people before me have found it so easily, so why does it elude me at every chance?  
  
'And I could've had it! It could have happened with any of the girls. Sora-san...Miyako-san...Mimi-san...Hikari-san...they all cared about me, and I cared about them. I still do for that matter! But no...I threw it all away. Maybe I don't deserve to be loved after all.'  
  
~/o  
  
I am nothing more than  
  
a little boy inside  
  
That cries out for attention  
  
yet I always try to hide  
  
'Cause I talk to you like children,  
  
Though I don't know how I feel  
  
But I know I'll do the right thing  
  
If the right thing is revealed  
  
o/~  
  
After making sure my hands weren't cut up too badly, which they somehow weren't, I retired to my room, put on a pair of boxers and an old t-shirt, and crawled into bed. My eyes hurt, as did my hands and throat, and I just wanted to shut the entire universe out. It was all over as far as I was concerned. There was nothing left for me to do or say.  
  
Stupid. Brainless. Dimwit. Fool. Moron. Idiot. That's what I continued to think to myself as I began to pass into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
~/o  
  
'Cause it's always raining in my head  
  
Forget all the things I should have said  
  
o/~  
  
The last thing I remember thinking to myself before I fell asleep that night was that at least it indeed was all over, and nothing else could happen now.  
  
Fate, however, wasn't done with me yet.  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
And all of this brings us to today, Sunday. As you've no doubt noticed all along, all of this insanity has been presented to you in the past tense. I've been telling this story as I've been getting cleaned up and dressed in my room this morning. Of course I can hear the next question coming to me. That being, 'Why isn't this story over yet?' Well friends, to answer that I need to rewind things to tell you about what happened just this morning. Remember when I started this story I said that my name may as well be 'mud'? You're about to find out why.  
  
I woke up this morning with a bad headache throbbing in my skull. My emotional break down last night was paying me back with some interest, and now it felt like one of Niisan's concerts was playing in my head. Actually, it more felt like one of his guitar amps had been shoved into my head, and he was practicing power chords right behind my eyes.  
  
Eventually, I got up and slipped my bathrobe on, letting it hang loosely around me. I headed for the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I had to start laughing, as much as it hurt my head to do. I looked terrible, but in a hilarious way. My hair was pointing in about seven different directions. I looked like a reject from that old anime Dragonball Z. God, I hate that show.  
  
Niisan always watched the reruns when he was visiting mom and I, which was more often than not because we had cable and dad doesn't. He'd even start mock-fighting like he was in the show, and would even start chasing me around. It got really old really quickly. I thought one time to invite Iori over, thinking maybe with him over Yamato wouldn't act like a moron. Bad move. Iori likes the show just as much, and I found myself being chased all over the apartment complex by both of them. I got back at both of them by making them watch Sazae-san with me while I watched Miyako's younger sister for her one time. It was fun to watch them squirm.  
  
Back to the time at hand, though. I headed for the kitchen, where I found a note from mom saying she was out for the morning, but she'd be back around noon and would treat me to lunch out. She also wrote that she was a bit worried about me and reminded me that I could talk to her about anything. I thanked her in my mind, but there was no way I could tell her about what happened. She'd be even less understanding than the girls would be if they found out.  
  
Oddly enough, just as I was about to open the refrigerator for some orange juice, our doorbell rang. I was in no sort of mood for visitors, so I ignored it at first. When the doorbell rang again, accompanied by several knocks at the door I grumbled and headed for the door. I tied my robe tightly around myself, unlocked the door, and opened it, putting my very best disgusted look on my face.  
  
"What?!" I said angrily. And there, standing right outside my door, were Sora, Mimi, Miyako and Hikari.  
  
"Boy, you sure don't wake up well, do you TK?" Sora commented. "Mind if we come in?"  
  
Before I could say anything, all four of them filed past me and into the apartment, leaving their shoes at the genkan. I closed the door behind me once they were all in, a bit confused at the moment.  
  
"Sorry about that. I've...had a really troublesome time recently is all. It's caused me some trouble sleeping." I said, shuffling past them all.  
  
"Ahh, I see." Hikari said, folding her arms. "When would that troublesome time have begun, TK? Last night when we were supposed to see a movie?"  
  
"Or maybe the night before that when we were supposed to meet in the park?" Mimi added.  
  
"Or would that be the night after you and I were supposed to have some quality time at the library?" Miyako asked.  
  
"Or after you were going to have lunch with me on Tuesday?" Sora said, finishing the round.  
  
"Umm..." was all I could say. Once again, illustrating my utter capacity for totally not grasping the moment.  
  
"We're waiting, Takeru-kun." Mimi said.  
  
"Give me a minute, I'll think of something." I said. And for my credit, I was honestly trying to think for a moment. That is, until I realized that they'd all figured out what had been going on. I suddenly got the feeling that I should've gone with my gut instinct days ago and just shot myself and gotten it over with.  
  
"Takeru-kun, why didn't you tell us what was going on to begin with?" Miyako asked, stepping up to me.  
  
"Do you honestly think any of you would've reacted rationally, or even believed me for that matter, if I told you that you all had fallen for me in the same day?" I replied.  
  
"The same day? What do you mean?" Hikari asked.  
  
Since I had nothing left to hide, I explained what had happened on Monday to them all, and how Iori and I'd come up with the plan to get them all hooked up with other guys. I purposefully left out that I had been trying to save Hikari for myself, though. I was already on thin ice, and that would not have gone over well at all.  
  
"Well...that explains a lot, I guess." Sora said after I finished. "But you still lied to us all, Takeru-kun."  
  
"Sora, give me a break, will you? I..."  
  
Suddenly I wavered and grabbed onto the couch to steady myself. My headache had flared up, and caused a bit of wooziness, which led to me losing my balance. Hikari was first over by me to check on me.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"I'm...I'll be fine, I just..." As I looked up I saw that hey had all crowded around me, so I struggled to back away from them for a moment. "Look, give me a little while to clean myself up and get dressed. When I come back out, you guys can tear into me however much you want. I guess I've been kinda preparing for this since the beginning just in case."  
  
"But...but TK, we..." Miyako stated to say.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not running away or anything, Miyako. You guys have me pretty much cornered. Besides, I think I deserve as much anyways." I said as I headed back to my room. I could hear them all conferring amongst themselves, but I paid it no attention as I went back to straighten myself up. It was Judgement Day at last.  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
And that brings us right back to now. I've taken a couple of aspirin, and my head is feeling mostly better now. I've showered, brushed my teeth, and gotten dressed. I have on a pair of white cargo shorts and a green, buttoned shirt that I've left untucked. I grab my favorite hat, which is a fisherman's hat, and put it on my head. I take one last look in the mirror and sigh deeply. I know, all of this is a bit melodramatic, but I'm prepared for the worst. I mean, it's like I have any reason to expect anything but the worst after all.  
  
Since you've heard my story this far, I guess it won't hurt if you tag along to see how it all ends for me. Come along, then, and see how this mess...this one divine mess that I created for myself turns out. I figure no matter what happens, it'll at least be good for a laugh. 


	8. Present Day, Present Time

Present Day, Present Time  
  
I head out into the main room again, and all the girls are sitting down waiting for me to return. I look over each of them as I walk out in front of them.  
  
Sora has on a red, buttoned shirt that has the top 2 buttons open and a pair of jeans: simple as always, but pretty nonetheless. That's always been her style. Mimi wears a short, white t-shirt that exposes her belly and a pink mini-skirt: mighty appealing if I do say so myself. Miyako has on a tight, light purple t-shirt and dark blue pants, along with the red beret she wears from time to time. Like I said, she really can look pretty when she tries. Hikari has on a yellow blouse and a white pair of shorts. Man, she's pretty no matter what she wears.  
  
I step in front of all of them, as they're all seated on the couch, and I spread my arms wide.  
  
"Okay, girls. Let me have it."  
  
"TK, listen...I think you might be misunderstanding something." Says Sora, who leans forward a bit.  
  
"I think I understand perfectly well, Sora-san. I mean, I lied to you all, I strung you all along, and I've been doing nothing but trying to save my behind since Monday happened. You all are well within your rights to never want to speak to me again, and I'm ready for whatever kind of punishment you're planning on dishing out."  
  
"Um, TK?" Miyako said as she bites her lower lip, looking back and forth between the other girls.  
  
"Just give me one more minute, Miyako-san. There's one last thing I want to get off my chest."  
  
Miyako just nods and folds her hands on her lap. Everyone is listening intently, so it's time for me to speak my mind once and for all.  
  
"I never intended for anything like this to happen. All I ever wanted was to be a good friend and a nice person to all of you. That's why I did the things for you all that I've done. That's why I listen to your problems and worries, Sora-san. That's why I treat you like an equal, Mimi-san. That's why I'll spend time with you when no one else will, Miyako-san. And that's why I've always strived to be the best friend I could to you, Hikari- san.  
  
"Do I want something more than just friendship? Yes, of course I do. But please believe me, everything I did before was in no means an attempt to set something like this up. I guess I thought...well, no. I didn't think. If I had, this wouldn't have happened. In the end, though, I've learned my lesson. Nice guys do finish last."  
  
There, I said what was in my heart. Whether they believe me or not is beyond the point. I just had to get that out, even though I know I'm about to lose four of my best friends, and probably more after word of this gets out. Having said my speech, I hang my head a bit and let my arms fall to my sides.  
  
"I'm done. Do what you came here for."  
  
"TK, listen to us." Hikari says as she stands up and approaches me. "We're not here to crucify you."  
  
"What?" I lift my head and look at her strangely. There's no way I heard that right...  
  
"TK, we know everything you said just now was true. When we figured everything out, we all sat down and talked about it and came to the same conclusion. You really are a nice guy, and we know you never meant to hurt anyone." Says Mimi, who smiles at me.  
  
What's going on? Why aren't they yelling at me or ripping me to shreds yet?  
  
"I tried to tell you before you went back to your room, but well, you were still in a bit of a mood." Miyako adds with a chuckle.  
  
"So wait...you're not mad at me?" I'm hesitant to ask that question, but my growing confusion and curiosity can't be contained.  
  
"Well, you did keep a big secret from us, and we don't appreciate being held out on." Sora says as she also gets up from the couch. "But no, we're not mad at you. What you did was actually very sweet all things considering. There aren't many other guys who, if in your situation, would've done the same thing."  
  
I don't get this at all! Are they just playing with my feelings, or.could it be that they really aren't angry with me? Argh, this makes no sense at all!  
  
"Yeah, a lot of guys would just take the opportunity to be a player. You know, string the other girls along and date all of them at once. I've seen it happen before in America, and it's not pretty when it falls apart." Mimi adds.  
  
"Umm...if you all don't mind, there's kind of a big question on my mind right now, and it's begging to be asked." I say as my mind races with utter confusion.  
  
"And what question is that?" Miyako asks. I can tell she's trying to contain her laughter. I knew they were up to something, I just wish I had a clue what it was.  
  
"If you're not here to maul me for what happened, then...why the heck are you here?"  
  
"Well, for that, I think we need to explain something ourselves TK. Have a seat." Sora says as she leads me over to the only open chair. I sit down and look over at all four of the girls again. Sora sits back down on the corner of the couch nearest to me. I figure I'd better just shut up and listen before I get myself in even deeper trouble.  
  
"First off, we all have to admit that your plan was just about perfect TK. You hooked all of us up with other guys in the course of just four days, and without any of us figuring out about your plan. At least until last night." Sora says. She looks over at Miyako and nods at her.  
  
"Oh! My turn. See, we only figured it out last night. Here's what happened: after Hikari-chan met with Daisuke-kun last night, she called me up and told me about it as well as how she was supposed to meet you instead. I then told her about the library, and that's where the suspicion started. We both went to Mimi-san, wanting to talk to a third party about it, and that's when we found out about the park. Then we all went to Sora- san and...heh, well you get the point." Miyako adds. Hikari stifles a giggle as she sees the growing panicked look on my face.  
  
"We sorted everything out then and there and figured out most of what had happened, with the exception of the part where we all came onto you on the same day. Then we decided to come see you and set everything straight, and let you know everything was cool." Hikari says.  
  
"But during the course of all our talking last night, something did come up that we didn't expect. See, like Sora-san said, your plan was almost perfect. There was one tiny oversight you made." Mimi says, smirking at me.  
  
"Oversight? I don't follow you...no offense, but I had everything covered, and even with all the close calls I had, nobody was any the wiser. So what oversight are you talking about?"  
  
"You never considered what might happen if one or more of your attempts at hooking one of us up failed." Sora tells me.  
  
"Oh no..." My eyes are practically popping out of my head at this point. She's right! I automatically assumed everything would work out once I got them all together! And for that matter, I never followed up with anyone to see if things had gelled at all! I swallow hard and audibly as I look at all of them again.  
  
"Please don't tell me..." I say, my voice laced with dread.  
  
"Relax, TK. Only one of your attempts failed. If they had all failed, we really would be here to maim you." Miyako says with a smile and a wink. "But here's the thing: that one of us that you failed to pair up with someone is willing to give you a second chance. Provided you don't have anything else you're hiding, of course."  
  
"I...I don't get it..." I stammer. Reality is beginning to sink in for me now, I guess. Even if this reality is just about too good to be true. I can't help but wonder if this how things were supposed to happen all along. Of course, if this is all for real then the question becomes just who is it?  
  
"Nice guys don't finish last, Takeru-kun." Mimi says, smiling softly at me. "We all came to like you because of who you are and how you treated us. You really made us all feel special, and you still do in a way. Especially for one of us in particular."  
  
"So who? Who is it?" I ask anxiously. I'm going crazy at this point. I have to know!  
  
"Oh no. You don't get off that easily." Hikari says playfully. "We get to have a little bit of fun with you first. Consider this our way of getting back at you in a way. Sora-san, if you will."  
  
Sora nods to Hikari and produces a long piece of black cloth from her pocket. She steps over beside me and ties it around my eyes, blindfolding me completely.  
  
"Hey, I can't see a thing!" I say in protest.  
  
"That's why they call it a blindfold, TK." I hear Sora say. "Here's the deal. The girl who wants to give you another chance will stay here while the rest of us leave. What happens between you two after that is up to you. Think you can deal with that?"  
  
"I don't know that I really deserve another chance."  
  
"We all do, TK." I hear Mimi say.  
  
"Okay, then."  
  
I try and listen carefully to see if anybody says anything on their way out, but everyone is dead silent. The door opens, I hear three sets of footsteps leave, and then the door closes.  
  
My heart is up in my throat as I wait nervously for whatever is coming next. It's completely silent in the room, and I can't see anything at all. I have no idea who I'm alone in here with, but she must be something else if she wants to give me a second chance.  
  
Whoa! Suddenly I'm pulled up to my feet by the front of my shirt by someone! Talk about forceful! I reach up for the blindfold, but I feel her hands grab mine and pull them back down. I feel her fingers entwine with mine, and I can feel her warmth as she leans closer to me. What's coming next? I...she's kissing me! I don't know who it is, but I feel like a shock just went through me. I kiss back a little, and I feel her hands squeeze mine as she kisses me even harder. This feels so exhilarating, but it's eating me up inside! Who is it?! Who is kissing me!  
  
Wait...what's that? That scent? It must be her perfume! I think I recognize it, but I can't place the scent...what is it? It smells like...like...  
  
...Vanilla! But then that means it's...!  
  
She breaks off the kiss and pulls the blindfold from my eyes, and I see that my memory didn't fail me.  
  
It was Hikari.  
  
She smiles and giggles at me as I look at her in utter amazement.  
  
"Kari? But what about Daisuke?"  
  
"We did go to the movie, but afterwards we talked for a long time." She tells me as she takes my hands in hers again. "I told him that I appreciated the fact that he feels so strongly about me, and I also told him that I did like him a lot. But I told him that there was someone else that I felt even stronger about, and I didn't want to hurt him by pretending to return his feelings. He was a bit heartbroken about it, but I think he understood. He wanted to know who it was, and I told him that too.  
  
"It was you, TK. You're the one who's been in my heart all along. You've always been very special and dear to me, ever since we were little. I know I haven't been very forthcoming about my feelings in the past, and I even toyed with you for a while there, but believe me when I say I never meant to hurt you or anyone else. I just didn't know how to deal with my feelings then. Now, however, I do.  
  
"You know, it almost broke my heart to hear you say that you didn't think you deserved another chance. Don't ever say or even think something like that again, TK! As far as I'm concerned, you're the best of all of us, and I...I love you for it. I love you for all that you are, and all I know you will be one day."  
  
"This feels like a dream. I've wanted to hear that from you for so long, Kari...you're sure you want me back?" I ask. I'm completely entranced by her eyes, and hearing all that she just said...everything just feels completely surreal. She giggles at me again and steps up to me, putting her arms around me and pulling me close to her.  
  
"Is the Pope Catholic?" she asks with a smile. Heh, I should've known she'd say something like that.  
  
She kisses me again, and I feel like I'm in heaven. As I kiss her back, putting my arms around her, I hear the door creak open again, and all three of the other girls come back inside, cheering and applauding us. Odds are they want to invite us along for a group outing or something.  
  
As far as I'm concerned, they can wait a couple of minutes until we're done. After all, I'm kissing my girlfriend! 


	9. Being Takeru Takaishi

Being Takaishi Takeru  
  
Oh, hey there! How's it going? I thought you might be curious to see how things are going now that everything has simmered down at long last. It's been three weeks since everything happened, and Hikari and I grow closer day by day. I'm heading to the department store as I speak to meet up with her. Today's my birthday, and she said she wanted to do some birthday shopping with me. I've got no idea what she's up to, or what she might have in mind for my birthday gift, but far be it from me to pass up an opportunity to be with my girlfriend.  
  
Mmm...can I just say that I never get tired of saying that? My girlfriend...love really is a many splendid thing. If you haven't experienced it yet, just give yourself some time. You will, eventually. And it's the most magnificent feeling you could ever have.  
  
Of course, I'm not the only one who's feeling the love these days. I visited everyone else before starting to head for the store to meet Kari. I might as well catch you up on them, as well as how my day has gone so far. It's certainly been interesting to say the least. So here goes.  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
The easiest couple for me to check up on was Sora and Taichi, considering they both live in the same apartments as I do. I happened to catch up with them at the Takenouchi home just as they were heading out for the day.  
  
"Hey guys! How's every little thing?" I asked as I approached the two of them.  
  
"TK, hey my new best friend!" Taichi said as he shook my hand at first, and then pulled me into a big bear hug. It squeezed a bit of the air out of me, but I recovered after he put me back down.  
  
"I take it everything goes well?" I asked as I gasped for air.  
  
"Never better. Hey, happy birthday by the way! 16 now, eh?" Taichi said, slugging me lightly in the shoulder.  
  
"Okay, that's enough of the TK abuse Taichi." Sora said, smacking his head lightly. "Go on ahead, I want to talk to TK alone for a moment."  
  
"Right. See ya downstairs babe." Taichi kissed her quickly and then headed down the stairs.  
  
"He's sure in high spirits anymore." I commented after Taichi left.  
  
"Thanks to you, TK. I have to admit, I feel much the same when I'm around him." Sora told me. "All things considering, you really did good by us."  
  
"I'm glad it all worked out. I always felt you and Taichi-san fit better than...well...you and Niisan."  
  
"I know, and I think I agree now. For that matter, I don't think I would've had things turn out any other way."  
  
"I'm glad you're happy with him, Sora-san."  
  
"And how about you? I understand Hikari-chan has something planned for your birthday today." She said as she folded her arms, smiling at me as if she knew something.  
  
"Yeah, she said to meet her at the department store for shopping or something like that. It's not like I need clothes, so I've got no idea what she's up to." I scratched the back of my head as I spoke, completely oblivious to whatever it was that Sora knew.  
  
"Oh, I have an idea." Sora smiled at me knowingly.  
  
"And you're not sharing either, are you?"  
  
"Of course not! Then it wouldn't be a surprise."  
  
"I gotcha. Well, you'd better catch up with Taichi-san. I've still got to visit the others before I head into town."  
  
Sora nodded, but first she stepped up and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, and then stepped back from her a moment later.  
  
"You're a really special guy, Takeru. Hikari is one lucky girl." She told me.  
  
"Really, I'm the lucky one, Sora-san. But thanks all the same." I replied. "You guys are coming by tonight for cake, right?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss if for anything. We'll see you tonight!"  
  
With that, Sora headed down the stairs to catch up with Taichi, and I departed for my next stop: the Inoue convenience store.  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
Now I've walked into the store to a number of strange scenes in the past, but today had to top anything I've ever seen before. I arrived to see Miyako and Ken staring intently at the counter top where the cash register was.  
  
"No! Don't go that way! Straight! Straight!" Miyako yelled at the counter as I approached.  
  
"C'mon, you can make it! Just keep going.no! No! Don't stop! Keep going!" Ken also yelled, also waving his arms as he yelled.  
  
"Um...hi guys?" I said, trying to be inconspicuous. Both of them finally looked up from the counter and smiled at me.  
  
"TK! Sorry, we didn't hear you come in. We were watching a race." Miyako said.  
  
"A race?"  
  
"Yeah, see?" Ken said, pointing to the counter. I looked, and at first didn't see anything. Then I looked closer, and there were two ants crawling around on the counter top.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." I said, looking up at them. "Ant races?"  
  
"It'll be the next craze, you just wait and see." Ken said with a grin.  
  
"You guys really are a pair. Of what I'm not sure just yet, but you're definitely a pair." I said, shaking my head at them.  
  
"By the way, happy birthday!" Miyako said as she reached under the counter. She produced a box of coconut Pocky with a bow on it that she handed to me. I love Pocky to begin with, but coconut is just the best.  
  
"Ah, many thanks Miyako-san! This'll go in a very good place." I told her, taking the box.  
  
"That would be your stomach, right?"  
  
"You bet. So how're you guys doing?"  
  
"Just great, thanks to your help TK." Ken said. "Unfortunately, I can't hang around right now."  
  
"Awww, do you have to go, Ken-chan?" Miyako whined.  
  
"Sorry, sweetie, I promised Iori-kun I'd help him clean up the dojo so he could make it to TK's tonight." Ken said. "I promise I'll be back to pick you up before tonight, tough."  
  
Miyako nodded to him, and he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and headed out, waving to her as he left.  
  
"Looks like all's well on this front as well." I told her after he left.  
  
"I really owe you one for hooking us up, TK. My Ken-chan is everything I dreamed he'd be." Miyako said with a dreamy smile.  
  
"Ken-chan?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, I'm allowed to have a pet name for him. If it'd been you, you'd be Takeru-chan."  
  
"Heh, thanks but I'm taken."  
  
"I know. It's almost too bad. We could've had a lot of fun together, you know."  
  
"I know it, Miyako-san, but I also know that Ken makes you very happy, and that does my heart good to know."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Well before you go, I gotta give you a birthday hug."  
  
"Heh, okay Miyako-san."  
  
She stepped around the counter and we hugged for a moment. She let go after a moment, pulled my hat off, ruffled my hair a bit, and then put my hat back on.  
  
"You're really something else, Takeru-kun. What that something else is, I'm not quire sure yet, but I like it all the same." She said with a smile and wink.  
  
"Whatever it is, Kari likes it." I added, straightening my hat out.  
  
"Oh yeah, by the way, have fun shopping today with her. I know you will."  
  
"First Sora, now you? What the heck does Kari have planned after all?"  
  
"If you want to know you've got to go to her. Now go! Ken-chan and I will see you tonight."  
  
I thanked Miyako for the Pocky again and left, making my way downtown. It was close to lunchtime, and I was being treated to lunch by the third and final couple I wanted to check in on: Koushirou and Mimi.  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
Don't ask me where she got the taste for it, but Mimi's favorite fast food restaurant is KFC. To hear her explain it, there are KFC restaurants all over in America, and she quickly became addicted to their chicken. It's good enough, I guess, though I still prefer most Japanese food to fast food. Still, far be it from me to turn down an offer for food.  
  
"So, how's it feel to be 16, TK?" Koushirou asked as he sipped his soda.  
  
"At the moment, hungry." I said as I swallowed a mouthful of fries. I eyed his fries for a moment. "You gonna eat those?"  
  
"Yes! Geez, you must have a black hole for a stomach!"  
  
"Hey, I'm still growing!"  
  
"You two are too much." Mimi said as she finished her food.  
  
"So how are things with you guys? I don't see you around much." I said, looking at them. Both of them were sitting on the same side of the booth together.  
  
"Um...well, we're just..." Koushirou was going a bit red in the face as he seemed to be fishing for words.  
  
"Busy! Yeah, just always running around together, right Kou-chan?" Mimi said, cutting him off.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Yeah! Right! Very busy, Mimi-chan."  
  
"Riiiight." I said, reading between the lines a bit. "So, things are good then?"  
  
"Very." Both of them said in unison, and in a similar dreamy tone. I almost choked on my food at how funny that was to hear.  
  
"Anyhow, I'm about done. I'm going to hit the washroom before we head out, okay Mimi-chan?" Koushirou said.  
  
"I'll be here waiting, Kou-chan." She winked at him as he headed off.  
  
"So, exactly how often do you two make out?" I asked after he was away.  
  
"TK! How can you ask such a thing?" Mimi said, trying to act shocked. I continued to look at her for a moment, and she finally broke down. "Any time either of our homes are empty."  
  
"Well it's good to see you're happy together."  
  
"It's more than that, TK. I feel like...like he completes me, you know?"  
  
"I'm sure he feels the same way, Mimi-san. You two really were meant for each other."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I think too. Sometimes I wonder what might've happened between us by now if I hadn't left before."  
  
"Or if he'd given you those flowers in the airport like he meant to."  
  
"That's true. But what matters is we're together now, and I love him deeply. Though we have you to thank for it all, Takeru-kun."  
  
"You didn't need much help from me, Mimi-san. Your feelings were already there, I just put you together."  
  
"Even so, whatever you said to Koushirou really opened him up. So really, thank you TK."  
  
I nodded with a smile at her as we both got out of the booth. She hugged me and gave me a peck on the cheek, which she quickly rubbed off after she let me go.  
  
"Don't want Kou-chan or Hikari-chan getting the wrong idea." She said with a wink.  
  
"Right. Thanks." I said, rubbing the same cheek myself.  
  
"Oh, and have fun shopping today. It'll be an interesting time, I can guarantee that."  
  
"You girls really are conspirators, aren't you? What is this all about?"  
  
"Trust me, TK, you will greatly appreciate it."  
  
Koushirou rejoined us a few moments later and we left the restaurant.  
  
"You guys are coming by later, right?"  
  
"So long as you leave some cake for us!" Koushirou commented.  
  
"There'll be plenty for everyone, I promise."  
  
"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Mimi said.  
  
"Well, I'm off to meet Kari. See you guys later!"  
  
I headed to the bus stop and caught the next bus headed for the department store, my mind buzzing with what Kari could possibly have in store for me.  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
So here we are. Kari said to meet her on the fifth floor, and I'm just about there. I wonder why the fifth floor, though? There's not much stuff that I'm interested in until you get up to at least the seventh floor of this store.  
  
The elevator doors open and I head out. I spot Kari quickly, as she's leaning against a support column. I jog over to meet her, and her face lights up as I approach.  
  
"Hey there birthday guy!" she says as I take her into my arms. We kiss briefly, and then start walking, though I'm mostly just following her lead.  
  
"So, should we head upstairs?" I ask.  
  
"Nope, this is the only floor we need for shopping." She replies.  
  
"I guess I'm confused then. I thought you said this was birthday shopping?"  
  
"Well, it is. I'm doing some shopping, and it's your birthday gift from me. But I need you along to help out."  
  
"Okay, now I know I'm confused."  
  
Kari just smiled back at me and leads the way over to an area with lots of very colorful clothing hanging around on several racks.  
  
"This is where we need to start." She says as she starts picking things out.  
  
"Kari, these are all swimsuits. Why do you need...my...help?"  
  
Oh. My. God.  
  
"Sounds like someone finally got a clue." She says slyly. She steps up to me and speaks quietly, almost seductively. "Find a comfy seat, Takeru-kun, and enjoy the fashion show."  
  
"Have I said recently that I love you?"  
  
"You say that now. Just wait until after we're done here." She says as she starts to head for the changing room.  
  
"What happens then?"  
  
"We hit the lingerie section." She says as she disappears behind a curtain.  
  
I love my life...  
  
I appreciate you listening to this story of mine. Just remember, don't ever give up hope folks. No matter how bad things may seem, or how dark or bleak your world may be, things really do work out in the end. Nice guys don't finish last after all. I speak from personal experience here, so trust me.  
  
Now if you'll excuse me, I have a personal fashion show coming courtesy of my girlfriend, and I'm feeling a bit greedy, which means I'm not sharing what happens next with anyone. Hey, even nice guys need a break from being nice every once in a while. And if you think I'm passing up an opportunity like this, you're plain crazy! See ya! 


End file.
